Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 3: Gaurdian of the Balance
by Yuni Oha
Summary: 5,000 years after the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, a new hero arises. Yuni Oha, along with a familiar face, must save the future of dueling, and learn about its past. First, the lost adventures of Yuni in the Realm of Chaos. Yuni must defeat a great evil that has taken control. Then, the long-awaited World of Duel Finals, where Yuni faces off against the Lord of Darkness, Oblivion.
1. Episode 49: Enter Chaos

**Warning: This is season 3 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium series. Make to read Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 1: Chaos Rising and Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium Season 2: Descent of Darkness first. **

**Note on continuity: This series is based completely of the English anime, and as thus, it will contain discontinuities when compared to any other version of Yu-Gi-Oh, such as the magna or Japanese anime.**

**Make sure to check out the Official Yu-gi-Oh! Millennium Website for up-to-date episode updates and news, episode reviews, and other exclusive content. A link is available on my profile page. **

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Millennium

Season 3: Guardian of the Balance

Episode 49: Enter Chaos

** Three Days ago…**

Yuni is standing in the underground base of the Disciples of Darkness, after being trapped there by Ruin. Ruin is saying,"You're too powerful, and it's too risky. But I have found the solution. I have accumulated enough power to banish a mind, without first beating that person in a duel."

Yuni says in shock, "Wait, what!?"

Ruin says, "That's right. Consider your mind banished. Go, Shadow Leech!" A shadow spreads from Ruin to Yuni. The shadow then starts to spread onto Yuni and slowly wraps around him completely.

Yuni shouts, "No! No!" As the shadows begin to cover his face, a look of despair crosses his face. He says solemnly, "That's it. I fail." He thinks, _I'm sorry Yugi. This is the end of us._

The shadow covers the remains of Yuni. A spirit version of Yuni is pulled from the body. Yuni's body falls lifelessly to the floor. It looks as if some unseen force is dragging Yuni's spirit by the leg upwards. A dark portal opens up and Yuni is dragged towards it. He thinks desperately, _No, this can't be it! I need to escape! No! Yugi! _Yuni struggles, but to no avail. He's dragged into the void.

The scene changes to show an infinite expanse of darkness. All that can be seen is black and dark-purple voids going on for ever. Yuni appears in the void. He says to himself meekly, "Yugi…" Suddenly Yuni writhes in pain and screams out. He shouts, "Mommy, Daddy, No!" He continues to scream in intense agony. Yuni starts to transform. He turns into a younger, child version of himself. He continues to scream.

The scene around Yuni slowly starts to change. The scene shows a flashback of the inside of Yuni's house. Yuni's parents are standing at the front door and the younger Yuni is running at them.

"Mommy, Daddy where are you going?" says the Yuni. "You said that you would be home for a while this time."

Yuni's dad kneels down and says, "We're sorry son but we have to go again. We might be gone for a while this time. We need you to stay here with Grandpa, to keep him company. Can you do that?" Yuni nods his head and his dad stands back up. This time his mom kneels down.

"I want you to know that we will always love you no matter what. Please, take this and when you miss us, just press the button on the side." She then places the holo-locket around Yuni's neck. Yuni presses the button and the hologram of his parents appear. appears. He then presses the other button and the locket opens up, revealing Another Hope.

"What's this Mommy?"

"Protect that card Yuni, you are bound for great things and that card is the key. We have to go now Yuni."

"Don't go. I don't want you to go!"

Yuni's father kneels back down, "Be brave my son. You come from a strong line. You can do this." His parents walk out the door, and shut it. Yuni curls up on the floor and begins to cry.

The Scene begins to change around Yuni again. He is still younger, and in the exact same fetal position he was in before the shift. It's now nighttime, and it's raining hard. Lightning strikes and thunder sounds. Young Yuni looks stops crying and looks up. Suddenly, Yuni's father runs by. He shouts, "Jade, come on! He's nearly caught up with us!"

Yuni's mother catches up, she's panting. She says, "We've been running for hours Ben! I can't keep up! I can't carry on."

"Come on, we need to keep moving! We don't have any time to stop!"

"Alright, fine. Let's go."

Suddenly, a malevolent voice says, "You two aren't going anywhere!" In the flash of a lightning bolt, the silhouette of a figure in Disciple of Darkness robes is revealed.

Yuni's father says, "Oblivion."

Oblivion says, "Give me back the card, and your ends will be merciful."

Yuni's father says sternly, "That card doesn't belong to you! It has power greater than you could comprehend!"

"I comprehend it power better than you do. You know nothing of it."

Yuni's mother says, "The card is meant to be used for good! You would abuse its power!"

Oblivion shouts, "Enough! Give me Another Hope now!"

Yuni's father smirks. "I'm sorry _Lord _Oblivion, but that would be impossible. The card is hidden. You'll never find it!"

Oblivion shouts in anger, "Noooo! You two will pay for this!" Another bolt of lightning, and Oblivion can be seen raising his arm. "Shadow Leech!" Tendrils of shadows stretch from his hand wrap around Yuni's mother and father.

The last thing that Yuni's mother says before she engulfed is, "Yuni…forgive me…" Both fall limply to the ground.

Young Yuni, still watching, shouts, "Mommy, Daddy! No!" He starts to cry again.

Oblivion walks over to the bodies of the two and says, "I will find Another Hope. I will obtain it's power. Your sacrifice was in vain." Oblivion laughs manically.

The scene returns to the dark void. Yuni, who is normal aged again, is floating there with his eyes closed. He's writhing in agony and mumbling under his breath, "Mommy…Daddy…no…no…please…" Yuni instinctively reaches for the holo-locket around his neck, but he can't seem to grasp it. He keeps on grabbing for it, but he just can't reach it, as if it wasn't there.

The scene shifts once more. Yuni is back at the start of the scene where his parents' minds were taken. He looks like a kid again. He stands completely still, and there is a terrified, traumatized look across his face. It looks as if he wants to stop watching, but he can't. His face is the face of a lifeless person. As the scene plays out just as it did before, a mysterious, but familiar voice says, "Yuni! I can help you get out of here!" Yuni appears not to notice. The voice continues, "You do not have to be trapped here for an eternity! I can get you out!"

Yuni mumbles to himself, "Mother…Father…"

The voice asserts, "Stop it Yuni! Do not dwell in the past! I can help you escape, but only if you want to! You must have the will!"

Yuni questions, still under his breath, "Escape…?"

"Yes, that's it! Escape, I can help you! There is hope!"

"Hope…what is hope…?"

"This is not the world you live in Yuni! Remember me! Remember what I mean to you!"

Yuni doesn't respond. After several seconds, he manages to meekly say, "…Apep…?"

"Yes Yuni! Yes! Together we can get you out of here! Remember the good times Yuni! Remember your parents for what they were, not what you're seeing! Remember Another Hope! Your parents wanted you to protect it! That's not what you're doing!"

Young Yuni, who doesn't have the necklace on, slowly reaches towards where it would be. He clenches the air. Suddenly out of his fist, a light shines. The light pierces through the illusion around Yuni. He is now back to being full-grown, and has the holo-locket in his hand. His eyes open. He asks in surprise, "Apep!?"

Apep answers, "Good Yuni! Good! Now look for the light!"

Yuni looks around. "What light?"

"The light in your heart Yuni! Only that light from within can pierce the eternal shadows of the Realm of Darkness! Let out the light of hope and friendship in your heart!"

Yuni closes his eyes and concentrates. Several images rapidly appear, and disappear behind him. Images such as Apep, Brutus, Tori, Yugi, and even Seto appear. A light begins to glow around Yuni. With every new thing he thinks of, the light grows brighter. Finally, the light grows so bright that a beam of it shoots out of Yuni and hit's a point in empty space. Where the light hits, a portal opens. The ceases, and Apep can be seen on the other side of the portal.

Apep says, "Good job Yuni! Now will yourself to move to the portal! Escape from the Realm of Darkness!"

Yuni closes his eyes again. Slowly he begins to drift towards the portal. He goes through it.

On the other side, Apep is standing in an unknown place. It's an area were all of the ground is a somber gray, and the sky is a yellow-orange. It appears that throughout the sky, there are vortexes that open and close constantly. Streams of gold, purple, black, and white energy flow from one vortex to another. Yuni falls onto the ground out of the portal. Apep exclaims, "Yuni!"

Yuni slowly gets up and looks at Apep. He finally says excitedly, "Apep, I thought that you were gone! What happened!?"

Apep smiles. "I was no more gone than you were Yuni."

Yuni runs up to him and hugs him. He lets go and asks, "How did that happen? What happened? I thought that there was no way back when you're mind is banished!"

Apep nods slowly. "When I lost in my duel with Oblivion, I knew what was going to happen next. I used an ancient Chaos technique, one that allowed me to reroute were my mind and body were banished to. I have been here for several days now, watching you. As soon as I saw what was about to happen, I knew I had to save you. I couldn't reroute your mind before it was banished, but I got to it as soon as I could."

Yuni shouts in disbelief, and a little anger, "As soon as you could!? I had to have been in there for years! I watched my parents' last moments millions of times!"

Apep lowers his head in shame. "I am sorry Yuni. Mere moments spent in the Realm of Shadows appears to be years. It is the torturous effect of it. I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Yuni sighs. "Why was I seeing all of that?"

"As I said, the Realm of Darkness is a place of pure darkness and torture. It shows you what you fear the most. It shows you your inner demons."

Yuni looks confused. "But…I get seeing my parents leave, but their confrontation with Oblivion…I've never seen that before. How was it that I saw it then?"

"It's hard to say. No one knows much about the Realm of Darkness. I would have to guess that what you fear most is what happened to your parents, so despite not knowing what happened, that is what you were shown."

Yuni sighs. "I'm almost glad to have seen that. I can't tell you how many times I've gone over what might have happened to them in my minds. It can help me be little more in peace."

"That's good Yuni. Overcome your inner demons. That is the only way to succeed in life and to properly serve Chaos."

Yuni finally takes notice of where he is. He looks around. He asks, "Whoa, what is this place?"

Apep says, "Of course, I forgot to explain. Yuni, you are now only the fourth mortal being to step foot in the Realm of Chaos in over 20,000 years."

Yuni looks shocked. "The Realm…of Chaos? As in the source of all Chaos power, and the place were the Rulers of Chaos reside? That Realm of Chaos?"

Apep nods. "That very one. I'm glad to hear that you've been studying the materials I gave you."

"Wow." Yuni takes a few moments to look around. He suddenly looks surprised, as if he forgot something. "Excuse me one moment." Yuni thinks, _Yugi, are you there? Yugi?_

Apep states, "I'm sorry Yuni, but Yugi isn't here. When your mind was ripped from your body, Yugi's mind was left behind. Just look." Apep waves his hand, and a projection appears in front of them. It shows Yugi starting his duel against Ruin.

Yuni exclaims, "You have to get me back! Ruin is dangerous! I need to help Yugi!"

Apep says, "I am sorry to say, but that can't happen."

Yuni looks surprised. "Why!?"

"In the real world, I'm the most powerful master of Chaos. But in this realm, my powers are next to nothing. Only one of the Chaos Trinity could send you back."

Yuni exclaims, "Well than let's go find one of them!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, there is another reason why I brought you here."

"Why?"

"The Realm of Chaos is in a state of disaster. Darkness plagues it."

"What happened?"

"To explain that, I must first explain the story of the first Lord of Chaos." Yuni nods. As Apep tells his story, the scene changes to illustrate the story. "It was almost 5,000 years ago. The Realm of Chaos was in a state of unending disbalance, known as the Chaos Wars. You see, the Chaos Trinity, or Rulers of Chaos, composed of The Chaos Deity and his envoys, the Chaos Emperor Dragon, and Black Luster Soldier, normally maintain the Balance, but it all came to an end. The Chaos Emperor Dragon launched an attack against the entire realm. He destroyed everything. Normally the Chaos Deity would have immediately destroyed any threat to the Balance, but he was powerless to do so. The Chaos Emperor Dragon had possession of the legendary Deck of Chaos. This almighty deck has control over Chaos itself. He who controls the deck, controls Chaos. The Chaos Deity secluded himself, as he could do nothing. The Black Luster Soldier did all it could to stop its counterpart, but it was hopeless. An eternal battle ragged. It would seem that the Chaos Emperor Dragon would win, and that Darkness would rule supreme. That is, until a lone duelist entered the Realm of Chaos, some say as a mere mistake. This duelist, whose name is lost to time, gave aid to the nearly destroyed Black Luster Soldier. Together, they fought back against the Chaos Emperor Dragon. It all lead to one final climactic duel between the duelist and the Chaos Emperor Dragon. No one in all of history has ever defeated the Deck of Chaos, but the duelist had other plans. He took control over Chaos Emperor Dragon with one of his cards, and than used Polymerization to fuse it not with another monster, but with himself. The two became one, and the duelist gained control over the power of Chaos. He returned Balance to the Chaos. After years dedicated to maintaining the Balance, the Chaos Deity officially thanked him, and declared him the first mortal Lord of Chaos. Over the following years, the duelist gathered followers, and created the Society of Chaos. Eventually, the duelist passed on. It freed the spirit of the Chaos Emperor Dragon, but after spending years merged with one so pure of heart, it no longer desired to conquer the Realm of Chaos. They say that the soul of the duelist still remains fused with that of the Chaos Emperor Dragon's. After the duelist passed on, the Deck of Chaos was returned to the Realm of Chaos, and the Chaos Deity said that as long as they remain a Guardian of the Balance, he would grant future Lords of Chaos with the Power of Chaos."

Yuni looks fascinated. "So you're the heir to that legacy."

"Exactly. But don't get confused, the original Lord of Chaos had the full power of the Chaos Emperor Dragon. I merely posses an insignificant portion of it, granted by the Chaos Deity."

Yuni nods. "So what's going on now?"

"I told you before that you were only the fourth mortal to step foot in this realm for thousands of years. The first was the original Lord of Chaos. I was the third. Our problem comes in the form of the second. It is impossible to say how, but somehow one with malicious intent has made it into the Realm of Chaos. Not only has he accomplished that, but he has gained control of the Deck of Chaos."

Yuni exclaims, "What!? How!?"

"I wish I could say. After it was returned by the first Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Deity locked away the Deck of Chaos. It has gone unused, but heavily guarded, for millennia. How anyone, let alone a mortal, would get their hands on it is unknown."

Yuni says, "That's horrible."

Apep lowers his head. "That isn't even the worst of it. Despite all of its efforts, the Chaos Emperor Dragon was never able to subjugate the Black Luster Soldier, or the Chaos Deity using the Deck of Chaos. It was as if the Laws of Chaos, prevented one of the Chaos Trinity from controlling the others. The current control over the Deck of Chaos has is bound by no such rules. He now has total control over entire Realm of Chaos, and the Chaos Trinity itself. Yuni, the new Chaos Wars have begun. I need your help to fight it."


	2. Episode 50: A Light in the Dark

Episode 50: A Light in the Dark

Yuni and Apep are still standing in the same area as they were in the last episode. Yuni looks like he's in a state of disbelief. He says in confusion, "Wait, why do you need me? I know almost nothing about Chaos. This is your specialty. What the heck can I do?"

Apep says, "That is just the thing Yuni. You have a special connection to Chaos. Remember when we dueled? You managed to pull off a Chaos Draw. That means that you not only have a connection to Chaos, but a strong one. There is no one else I can think, save maybe one, who would be better to help me. So please Yuni, fight at my side to restore the balance of Chaos. Become a light in the dark that has clouded the realm."

Yuni nods. "I'll do anything for you Apep. If you think I can do it, I will."

Apep exclaims, "That's great Yuni! Come, we must be off immediately."

Yuni questions, "Off to where?"

"Across the Realm of Chaos, there are four sacred temples." He points to the right. "To the east, there's the Temple of the Beginning, the holy place of light, and the domain of he Black Luster Soldier." He points to the left. "To the west, there's the Temple of the End, sacred place of all that is dark, and home of the Chaos Emperor Dragon." He then points straight forward, towards the base of some mountains. "At the base of those mountains, known as the Chaos Range, is the Temple of Balance. That is where the Will of Chaos lives." He then points to the top of the mountains, "But straight up is our destination, the Temple of Eternity, the throne of the Chaos Deity. That is where the final duel between the first Lord of Chaos and the Chaos Emperor Dragon took place. That is where the intruder controls the realm from."

Yuni nods. "Those mountains are pretty far."

Apep nods in agreement. "Yes, it'll be a long trek out there, and then we must climb the mountain. We should set out immediately."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

Yuni and Apep are walking through the Realm of Chaos. It seems that there is nothing anywhere within sight, save the Chaos Range. Suddenly, a roar is heard off in the distance. Yuni asks, "What was that!?"

Apep looks up in the sky. He says seriously "The realm is full of light and dark monsters. We must be careful. I am sure that they were sent to eliminate us. Be ready."

Suddenly above, three monsters are seen flying towards them. The monsters are Eclipse Wyvern (Light/Level 4/Dragon/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000), Darkflare Dragon (Dark/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1200), and Lightpulsar Dragon (Light/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 1500). Apep exclaims, "It's the Dragons of Chaos!"

Yuni asks, "Who!?"

"The Dragons of Chaos, they're an elite corps of dragons trained by the Chaos Emperor Dragon himself. They must have been sent to destroy us! Get ready for battle Yuni!" Apep raises up his arm with his Duel Gauntlet and opens the deck case attached to it.

Yuni tries to do the same, but realizes that he doesn't have his Duel Gauntlet on. Yuni exclaims, "Apep, I don't have my deck! It didn't come with me!"

"Just focus Yuni. Focus on your deck. It will appear."

Yuni closes his eyes. Suddenly in a flash of black and white light, Yuni's Duel Gauntlet appears on his wrist, and his deck case on his belt. "Sweet."

The three dragons get close and stop. Apep demands, "I am the Lord of Chaos, what is your business here!?"

Lightpulsar Dragon says in a booming voice, "We have come to exterminate you. Show no mercy!" The three dragons each launch an attack. Yuni and Apep dodge out of the way.

Apep whips a card out of his deck case and holds it up. "I summon Chaos-Tech Twilight Sorcerer (Dark/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)!" Apep's monster appears, as a real monster, in front of him.

Yuni exclaims, "Whoa! You just summoned a real monster!"

Apep says, "Focus Yuni, you must do the same!"

"Oh, right." Yuni opens the deck case on his belt and pulls out a card. "I summon the Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!" Yuni's monster also appears as a real monster.

Apep commands, "Twilight Sorcerer, attack Eclipse Wyvern! Chaos Enchantment!" The monster gathers light and dark energy in its hands, and then fires it at the monster. The Eclipse Wyvern attempts to dodge, but fails, and is destroyed.

The Lightpulsar Dragon roars in anger and unleashes an attack at Twilight Sorcerer. Apep commands, "Out of the way, now!" Apep's monster dodges.

The Darkflare Dragon takes the chance to launch an attack against Yuni, who is focusing on Apep. Apep notices and shouts, "Yuni, look out!" Yuni looks up and sees the attack, and dodges just in time.

Yuni shouts, "Thanks!" He focuses on his monster, "Cyber-Tech Magician, use Cyber Magic Attack on Darkflare Dragon!" Yuni's monster launches its attack and destroys the monster.

The Lightpulsar Dragon roars in supreme anger. "How dare you mortals destroy my comrades!? You shall be destroyed." It launches a beam of light at Twilight Sorcerer.

Yuni shouts, "Cyber-Tech Magician, counter attack, now!" Cyber-Tech Magician movies in between the attack and Apep's monster, and then launches its attack. Both attacks impact each other and cancel out. "Finish this off Apep!"

Apep says, "Alright, Twilight Sorcerer, activate your effect, Twilight Banishment!" Apep's monster creates a void that swallows up the Lightpulsar Dragon.

As its being sucked into the void, the Lightpulsar Dragon shouts, "You two shall not succeed. You will be destroyed!" It completely disappears.

Yuni exclaims, "Wow Apep, that was awesome!"

Apep responds, "You must be more careful Yuni. I have not told you this yet, but you are a mortal in a realm of immortals. If a monster's attack hits you, or if you lose a duel while in this dimension, your soul shall be lost forever."

Yuni instantly loses his excitement. "Oh, I didn't realize. I'll be more careful in the future."

"Do not worry Yuni. You are not used to this type of scenario. Just know, that in the Realm of Chaos, a mortal soul is very fragile. The slightest-"

Suddenly a voice interrupts, "So, you managed to defeat the Dragons of Chaos? How interesting."

Apep demands, "Who's there!? Reveal yourself!"

Suddenly, the monster Chaos Sorcerer appears out of nowhere. He laughs. "My lord expected that the Dragons of Chaos would be more than enough to take you out. I thought otherwise, so I was told to oversee and interfere if necessary."

Yuni demands, "And who might you be? Is that another Duel Monster?"

Apep says, "That is the Chaos Sorcerer. He is also known as the Servant of Chaos. He is the one that my Chaos-Tech Twilight Sorcerer is based on. His sole purpose is to serve the Chaos Deity and his envoys."

Chaos Sorcerer says, "Enough back story. I came here to duel and destroy you. Who's first?"

Yuni start to step up, put Apep puts his arm in front of him and says, "No Yuni, you are not used to dueling in this realm. Let me handle this. We must approach this with extreme caution. During the Chaos Wars, the Chaos Sorcerer took the side of the Chaos Emperor Dragon."

The Chaos Sorcerer says angrily, "And my lord has never forgiven me for that. That should all change though, if I manage to destroy you."

Apep says, "You see Yuni, let me handle this."

Yuni nods. "Alright. Good luck Apep."

Apep steps forward. "I shall except your challenge."

"Perfect. Let us begin." Chaos Sorcerer holds up its arm in front of its body and a magical projection of a deck of cards appears on top of his wrist, where a Duel Gauntlet would go. Apep activates his Duel Gauntlet.

The Duel Computer says, "Duel now underway. Apep vs. the Chaos Sorcerer. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Chaos Sorcerer says, "I shall take the first move." He draws. His Duel Screen is made of a white and black swirl of energy with his cards displayed on it. "I summon Eclipse Knight (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1200)." The monster that appears on the field is a knight wearing black and white armor. On its chest plate is an emblem of the sun being half covered by the moon. "I should tell you now, all of my Eclipse monsters count as both a Light and a Dark monster while on the field. Then I'll just set a card, and complete my turn (Chaos Sorcerer's hand: 4)."

Apep draws. "I summon Chaos-Tech Umbral (Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 300)." The monster is a squat, hunched over robot, that is colored like a shadow. It has sharp claws and spikes on its back. "When I summon Chaos-Tech Umbral, I'm allowed to special summon a Light attribute Chaos-Tech monster from my hand. I summon Chaos-Tech Monk (Light/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1400)." This monster is an android in a meditative stance. It glows with light. "Now Chaos-Tech Monk, attack Eclipse Knight!" Apep's monster creates a beam of light that fires at the other monster.

Chaos Sorcerer says, "I activate my facedown card, Attack Eclipse! I can only activate this card if I control both a Light and a Dark monster, which since my monster counts as both, I do. This card negates your attack and destroys all monsters you control."

Apep says, "Since I control a Dark type monster, my Chaos-Tech Monk is unaffected by trap cards!"

"Fine, but your Umbral is destroyed anyways." Apep's monster vanishes in a flash of black and white.

"But my attack still goes through!" Apep's attack hits Eclipse Knight and destroys it (Chaos Sorcerer's LP: 3600). "Now I'll set a card of my own and end my turn (Apep's hand: 3)."

The Chaos Sorcerer draws. "I summon Eclipse Mage (Dark/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1300)." The monster wears robes that are primarily purple with a gold trim. A shroud covers most of its face and it holds a staff that has the eclipsed sun emblem on the tip. "By banishing the Eclipse Knight in my grave, I can activate its effect, and double the attack of one of my face up, level four or lower Eclipse monsters until the end of your next turn (ATK: 3000). Attack Chaos-Tech Monk now!" The monster raises its staff and sends a beam of combined light and dark energy at Apep's monster. The monster is destroyed (Apep's LP: 3100). "That's not the end of the onslaught. When my Eclipse Mage inflicts battle damage, I can summon one banished Eclipse monster. Return, Eclipse Knight!" A vortex of light and darkness opens up, and Chaos Sorcerer's monster emerges from it. "Now my knight, attack the pathetic _Lord _directly!" The monster moves in to attack.

Apep denies, "No! I activate my facedown, Chaos Intrigue! Since I have a Light and a Dark monster in my graveyard, I can activate this continuous card! It negates any direct attack you might declare against me."

Chaos Sorcerer comments, "That card might have saved you this time, but I have an extensive knowledge of every single Chaos style card there is, and I happen to know that if a single card in your grave is banished, that card is destroyed. It is next to impossible not banish a monster in a Chaos style deck. That card won't help you for long. Let me assure you, I exist for one purpose, and one purpose alone. I live to serve my masters, and they demand of me that I defeat you. You will not be walking away from this duel (Chaos Sorcerer's hand: 4)."

Apep draws. "You are not the only one with a knowledge of Chaos. I have dedicated my life studying Chaos, and everything relating to it. You have met your match. You know, you go on and on about pleasing your master, but you don't even realize that what you're doing will no please them."

Chaos Sorcerer questions, "I think I know the desires of my masters more than you do. What do you know?"

"I know that during the Chaos Wars you sided with the Chaos Emperor Dragon, and still to this day, you have yet to return to the Chaos Deity's good graces. You have been serving the Chaos Deity for more than enough time to become a true member of the Rulers of Chaos, but you're not. That's because whenever the choice comes, you side with disbalance! You're not being controlled by the Deck of Chaos, only the Trinity is! You're choosing to side with darkness, and for that reason you'll never become an Envoy of Chaos!"

The Chaos Sorcerer shouts in pure anger, "No! You know nothing! Nothing at all! You are but an insignificant figurehead! Being the mortal Lord of Chaos means nothing! You don't know anything about the dynamics of the ruling class of Chaos! I am no lesser than an Envoy of Chaos!"

Apep raises an eyebrow at Chaos Sorcerer's outburst. "Well, about what you said before, you're right, my card won't be worth much once I banish a card. Luckily, banishing a card will help me more than harm me. By banishing either a Light or a Dark monster from my grave, such as Chaos-Tech Umbral, I can special summon Chaos-Tech Transcendent (Light/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)!" The monster is an angelic robot that glows intensely. Chaos Intrigue is destroyed. "My monster gains 500 attack points for every one of my monsters that are banished (ATK: 2500). I won't end there. I activate Chaos Fuel! By banishing a monster in my grave, I can add 600 attack to a Light or Dark type monster I control until the end of the turn (ATK: 3100). And since I banished my Chaos-Tech Monk, my monster gains another 500 attack points (ATK: 3600)! Now Chaos-Tech Transcendent, attack Eclipse Mage!" Apep's monster gathers its energy and unleashes a massive beam of light at the opposing monster. The monster is destroyed (Chaos Sorcerer's LP: 3000). "Now I'll just set a card, and since it's the end of the turn, my monster loses its attack bonus (ATK: 3000) (Apep's hand: 2)."

Chaos Sorcerer draws. "You are a formidable opponent. Your knowledge of Chaos is commendable, but it pales in comparison to that of my intellect. Allow me to demonstrate. You were probably hoping that I wouldn't notice, but I have. Like your Chaos Intrigue, Chaos-Tech Transcendent has one major weakness. If I posses more banished cards than you do, your monster is automatically destroyed. I shall now exploit that weakness. First I'll activate Coming Eclipse. This card allows me to send an Eclipse monster straight from my deck to my grave. I'll send Eclipse Spirit. Now, by banishing all Light and Dark attributed monsters from my field and graveyard, I special summon Eclipse Abomination (Dark/Level 7/Fiend/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)!" The monster on Chaos Sorcerer's side of the field turns into an orb of light. It is joined by another orb of light and an orb of darkness from the graveyard. The three orbs combine into swirling vortex. Out of the vortex a large fiendish beast steps. It has massive spikes on its back, and large red eyes. It is colored dark purple and has a black aura. "This mighty monster has its attack become equal to all of the monsters banished to summon it times 700 (ATK: 2100). That's not the end of it however, for when I banish Eclipse Spirit to summon a monster, that monster gains 500 attack points (ATK: 2600). Then, on top of all of that, I now have more banished monsters than you, meaning…" Apep's monster destroys itself.

Apep says, "Well, if you're such an expert of Chaos style cards, than you should know what happens next."

The Chaos Sorcerer nods. "Yes, indeed. Since your monster was destroyed by a card effect, it allows you to return two of your banished monsters to the grave."

"That's correct. I'll return Umbral and Monk to the grave."

Chaos Sorcerer shrugs it off. "Oh well, I feel it was worth the cost, especially since I can attack directly now. Go my beast, direct attack!" The monster charges at Apep and smashes down with its fists (Apep's LP: 500)." As soon as Apep's life point counter hits below 1000, Apep starts to fade away. He begins to fade in and out of existence.

Yuni exclaims in shock, "Apep! What's happening to you!?"

Apep looks down at himself. He reassures, "Do not worry Yuni. This is normal."

"What do you mean normal!? You're fading away!"

Apep says, with some pain and weakness in his voice, "Yes, I am, aren't I? Do not worry. As I said before. In a duel in this dimension, your life points are your life. Since mine have dropped below 1000, my life force is beginning to fade. But don't worry, as long as they don't drop to zero, I'm fine, and I'll recover at the end of the duel." Apep winces in pain.

Yuni sighs. "Alright, just be careful. I don't want to lose you again."

"Don't worry Yuni. You won't. I promise."

Chaos Sorcerer mocks, "Aw, isn't that sweet? Too bad I'll have to force you to break that promise. I end my turn (Chaos Sorcerer's hand: 2)."

Apep, as if in pain, struggles to draw his card. He thinks, _I can't let it end here. For Yuni's sake. I can't leave him now. He's not ready…yet. _He says aloud, "I summon Chaos-Tech Guardian in defense mode (Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000)!" Apep's monster is a heavily-built machine, that has the appearance of an armor-plated robot. It's colored black. "Then I'll end my turn (Apep's hand: 2)."

Chaos Sorcerer draws. "An interesting card choice. The Chaos-Tech Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle by either Light or Dark type monsters, which all of my monster happen to be. I think that that means its time for me to take some more…drastic measures. I activate Eclipse Force. By tributing an Eclipse monster I control, I can return one banished monster to my grave and add one Light or Dark type monster from my deck to my hand. I'll return Eclipse Spirit, and add a very special card. A special card which I will now summon by banishing the Light type Eclipse Spirit and the Dark type Eclipse Abomination. I summon the Chaos Sorcerer (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)!" The Chaos Sorcerer steps in front of his Duel Screen.

Yuni shouts out, "Hey, he just summoned himself! Can he do that? Isn't that cheating or something?"  
Apep says, "Not at all Yuni. He is a Duel Monster after all." He adds snidely, "But that's about all he is, since he's not yet an Envoy of Chaos. He has yet to become a god."

Chaos Sorcerer says with anger, "Shut up you filthy mortal! I told you before, I'm just as good as any Envoy of Chaos! I will not be considered inferior! I am more than merely a monster on a card!"

Apep says, "Oh yeah, prove it!"

"I will! I evolve myself!" Chaos Sorcerer begins to glow and morph. While transforming he says, "I Evolution Summon Ultimate Chaos Sorcerer - Envoy of the Eclipse (Dark/Level 8/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" The glow ceases. Standing where the Chaos Sorcerer used to stand is a new monster. It robes are much more magnificent and exaggerated than before. They are now colored gold and dark purple. Gold and dark purple energy emanates from it. "I told you, I'm a full fledged Envoy of Chaos now! I activate my effect! Once per turn, I can banish a monster you control, and then inflict damage to you equal to that monsters attack points!" Chaos Sorcerer holds up its arm and a vortex opens up around Apep's monster and swallows it."

Apep says, "It would appear that I'm lucky that my monster had no attack points, and that your monster's effect prevents it from attacking now."

Chaos Sorcerer looks completely shocked. "So…it…would appear. Fine. I equip myself with Ecliptic Evolution, which prevents me from devolving at the end of the turn, which is now (Chaos Sorcerer's hand: 1)."

Apep smiles. He says, "So it would appear on the surface that you have become an Envoy of Chaos, however, I know better. You did not perform a Chaos Evolution. That means that your current form is not sanctioned by the Will of Chaos. You're a fake. Allow me to show you the true power of Chaos!" Apep thinks, _Will of Chaos, grant me your power. My time has not yet come. There is so much more I must teach Yuni first. _Gold and purple energy begins to swirl around Apep's hand. He declares, "Chaos Draw!" He draws. "I activate my facedown card, Chaos-Tech Discord! This card allows me to send one Chaos-Tech monster from my deck to my grave! I send Chaos-Tech Duality! When I banish Duality, it counts as both a banished Light, and a banished Dark type monster, meaning I can banish it in order to summon the card I just drew! Come forth, Chaos-Tech Twilight Sorcerer (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)!" Apep's mechanical version of Chaos Sorcerer appears on the field.

Chaos Sorcerer says, "What do you plan on doing with that rip-off of a monster?"

"I plan on using its effect! I banish you!" Apep's monster creates a void that sucks Chaos Sorcerer of the field. After a few moments, he reappears behind his Duel Screen, but back in his original form.

Chaos Sorcerer says, "Alright, fine. You destroyed me, but now you can't attack. I'll just do something next turn to shut you down again."

Apep says, "No, because I'm thinking my strategy out. I banish Chaos-Tech Umbral and Monk in order to perform a Chaos Evolution!" Energy swirls around Apep's hand and form into a card. He activates the card, and his monster begins to change. "I summon Ultimate Chaos-Tech Twilightmancer (Light/Level 9/Machine/Evolution/ATK 3000/DEF 2700)! Since this is a new monster, it can attack you! Attack the Chaos Sorcerer directly!" Apep's monster launches its attack straight at Chaos Sorcerer (Chaos Sorcerer's LP: 0).

The Duel Computer says, "Apep has reduced his opponent's life points to zero and wins the duel."

Chaos Sorcerer says in shock, "How!? How could you beat me!?"

Apep, who is no longer fading out of existence, says, "You let your anger duel for you. You could have used the same strategy I used to beat you, and won. However, you got so angry and wanted to prove yourself superior so badly that you let it get in the way of your judgment. You do not have to follow Konton. Help Yuni and I dethrone him! You'll earn the favor of the Chaos Deity for sure!"

Chaos Sorcerer looks confused. He shouts in denial, "You're just trying to play tricks on me! I won't fall for them!" Chaos Sorcerer opens a portal and steps through it to escape.

Yuni walks up to Apep. He says, "Good job Apep. I can see why you're the Lord of Chaos, the way you exploited his weakness."

"Thank you Yuni." Apep looks up towards the golden-orange sky. He comments, "We should be getting some rest soon. Nighttime is upon us."

Yuni looks around and comments, "But the sky still looks like sunset."

Apep nods. "The Realm of Chaos remains in a constant state of twilight. The only time that night falls, is when Darkness has completely taken over the Balance. However, we still need sleep regardless. Come on, there are some caves over this way that we can sleep in." Yuni follows Apep out.


	3. Episode 51: Duel of Dualism Part 1

Episode 51: Duel of Dualism Part 1

Yuni is floating in an infinite dimension of light and darkness. A giant yin-yang floats in front of him. It's the dreamscape from his previous dreams. Yuni looks around and realizes where he is. The loud, thundering voice says with some curiosity, "Why are you here!?"

Yuni looks confused as well. He replies, "Aren't you the one who brought me here? Why don't you tell me?"

"No! Not here! Why are you in the Realm of Chaos! You should not be here!"

Yuni looks unsure. "Well…um…that's a long story."

"You should not be here! Your time has not yet come! You are not ready!"

"Well I am here now! Is that a problem!?"

The voice doesn't say anything for several moments. It then says as if taken off guard, "No…it's not! Your destiny shall merely be accelerated! Do not fail! Do not fall! You will achieve great things! Your destiny is here!"

Yuni pleads, "Can't you just tell me already!? What's up with all of this!? What do you want with me!?" The dreamscape begins to fade. Yuni continues, "No, please! Just tell me!"

The dream ends and Yuni bolts awake. He was sleeping on the floor of a cave. Yuni thinks, _These dreams are getting stranger and stranger every time. What do you think Yugi? _Yuni waits for a reply, but is none. _Duh, no more Yugi. That's going to take some getting used to._ Apep is sleeping nearby and Yuni looks toward him and thinks, _I think it's about time that I tell Apep about these dreams. Maybe he can help me. _Yuni lies back down and yawns. _Tomorrow, I'll ask him tomorrow. _Yuni falls back asleep.

* * *

Some time later, Yuni and Apep are back on their trek through the Realm of Chaos. Apep looks at Yuni and says, "Yuni, is something the matter? Something seems to be on your mind."

Yuni sighs. He says, "Yeah, you see…I had a dream last night."

Apep looks curious. "What type of dream?"

Yuni shakes his head. "I don't know. I've been having them for a while now. Actually I had the first one right before I arrived at the Duel Sanctuary. It's always the same. I'm floating in some sort of void of light and darkness. In front of me is always a giant yin-yang. Every time the same voice talks to me. It mutters something about my destiny and what not."

Apep looks shocked. He surprises his surprise and says, "Alright, and this voice, has it ever spoken to you outside of a dream?"

Yuni thinks about it for a second and says, "Yeah, when I was dueling you! Right before I preformed that Chaos Draw, it spoke to me. It told me to wield the power of Chaos."

Apep nods. He thinks, _So Yuni has been in communication with the Will of Chaos. It would appear that I was correct. Yuni, if only you knew what the future had in store for you. It is such a shame that I can't tell you, but it is not yet time._

Yuni asks, "So, do you know what's happening to me?"

Apep quickly shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure I could tell you. I can tell you this though, you are being contacted by something significantly connected to Chaos. Take heed in anything that it might tell you. It might be important."

Yuni nods in disappointment. "Ok, thank you." He stops and thinks for a second and asks, "Hey, Apep?"

"Yes Yuni?"

"Another question. Yesterday, after you beat the Chaos Sorcerer, you mentioned that he didn't have to follow Konton. Who is Konton? It sounded like you knew him."

Apep slowly nods. "Yes, I probably should have told you this earlier. Konton was the Lord of Chaos before me."

Yuni looks shocked. "You mean that a Lord of Chaos is responsible for spreading darkness!?"

"That shouldn't be that surprising Yuni. Remember, only months ago, I was spreading darkness. In all honesty, a Lord of Chaos is much more likely to fall into darkness than an average person."

Yuni nods. "I guess you're right. But what's wrong with Konton?"

"I'm afraid that his problem is me. As a future Lord of Chaos, Konton trained me personally. He was my mentor, and my friend. But, as the years went on, I watched him slowly fall into darkness. Just as all who followed me weren't aware that I followed a dark path, no one knew of the darkness in his heart, that is except for me. I watched, in absolute horror as my master became pure evil. At the time, Ben, your father, was still a member of the Society. When I revealed to him what had happened, we both came to a realization. We realized that no one would try to stop him. That it was up to us to dethrone him. We both tried all we could to stop him, no one would believe us. We were alone, and against the rest of the Society. Eventually your father realized that if even the Lord of Chaos could fall into darkness, that no one was safe, and he left the Society. It was then up to me to stop Konton. In the end, I enacted a plan. I taunted and tormented Konton. I forced him to do something that no Lord of Chaos would ever do."

Yuni, enthralled in the story, asks, "What? What happened?"

Apep continues, "I taunted him into attacking me with his Chaos powers. It was a stupid thing to do. He could have hurt me a whole lot worse than he did. But I took that risk. I had managed to convince several others to come and watch. Luckily, they were able to stop him and save me. In an ancient tradition, the Society managed to take away his control of Chaos and banish him from the Society. I took over as the new Lord of Chaos, and everything seemed fine. Of course I didn't know at the time, but the same dark seed in Konton, had already been planted in me by then. As for Konton, no one has ever seen him since, that is until I discovered him here. Not only did he somehow make it into the Realm of Chaos, but he has somehow reacquired his powers over Chaos."

Yuni inquires, "Do you have any clue as to how that happened?"

"I'm afraid that I don't. I have yet to even meet with him face to face. All of what I know is what I have gathered from various monster spirits that I have talked to here."

Yuni comments, "It seems that we have a battle between two Lords of Chaos coming up."

Apep frowns and thinks, _Oh Yuni, you are so right, and yet so wrong. If only you could know. _He says aloud, "Yes, it would seem so."

The two continue walking. In order to pass time, Yuni pulls his deck out of his deck case and starts to look through his cards. Suddenly he cries out in shock, "Oh no!"

Apep quickly asks, "What is it Yuni?"

"One of my cards, its missing!"

"Hmm…which card?"

"It's not just any card! Chronos is missing!"

Apep looks absolutely shocked and stops in his tracks. "Chronos!? What do you mean?"

"You know, Chronos, the Temporal Lord!"

"You mean the Yugohan Lord!?"

Yuni stops for a second and thinks. "Hmm…I guess that I never got to tell you about it. Only your computer program. But yes, the Yugohan Lord."

Apep looks intrigued. "So you acquired a Yugohan Lord. How interesting. Did Seto Ossius get Quantus, the Spatial Lord?"

Yuni nods, "Yeah, he did. So what happened to my monster?"

"Yes, sorry, of course. It's simple. The deck you hold is purely a manifestation of Chaos. Just as your body isn't in this realm, only your mind, the deck isn't actually here either. The thing about a unique monster such as a Yugohan Lord is that it cannot be brought into this dimension."

Yuni sighs. "Oh well. That's too bad. We could have used the help of Chronos."

Apep thinks, _So Yuni has a Yugohan Lord. That's it. Undeniable proof. Yuni really is the One._

Yuni and Apep continue to walk on, not saying anything.

* * *

It's an unknown amount of time later. Yuni and Apep are still walking through the flatlands of the Realm of Chaos. Suddenly Yuni shouts out, "Apep, look, up in the sky!" Apep jerks his head in the direction that Yuni points. Off from the right, the east, there is a magnificent ball of light. It begins to streak off and forms a trail behind it. Yuni turns around and adds, "And over there! There's another!" In the opposite direction there is a similar ball, but this one is made of dark energy.

After observing for several moments, Apep states, "Not good. Not good at all."

Yuni questions, "What? What is it?"

Apep demands, "Yuni, find cover!"

"Why?"

"Yuni! Listen to me! Find somewhere to hide! Now!"

Yuni looks as if he's about to argue again, but then thinks better of it. He runs towards a nearby rocky outcropping and dives behind it. He peeks over the rock and looks towards the sky. The two orbs are flying towards Apep's location. Apep stands resolutely. The two orbs appear to be heading in a course that would cause them to collide, but just as they're about to hit each other, their trajectory changes and the circle around each other several times, before slowly starting to descend towards the ground. As the orbs get close, a silhouette can be seen in each one. The orb of light has a humanoid figure in it, and the other has a figure of a dragon. The orbs land softly in front of Apep. Slowly the orbs fade away to reveal the two. One is the Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning and the other is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End.

Apep calmly says, as if talking to old friends, "Ah, the Envoys of Chaos. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Chaos Emperor Dragon says in a booming voice, "Be quite you filthy mortal! We are the highest beings of Chaos in the land! You will address us with respect!"

The Black Luster Soldier says calmly, "We have come to eliminate the you as a threat."

Apep says, "What are you two doing? Black Luster Soldier, you are the embodiment of all that is light, and Chaos Emperor Dragon, have you forgotten all that the original Lord of Chaos taught you? Why are you two serving disbalance? It is your sworn duty to protect the Balance."

Chaos Emperor Dragon thunders, "You know nothing of the fist Lord of Chaos! You insult him by using the same title!"

Black Luster Soldier says, "We serve the Chaos Deity. If this is what he wants, this is what we do."

Apep inquires, "You must know that this is not what he truly wants. He is being manipulated. You are being manipulated."

Black Luster Soldier says, "We have no choice in the matter. Unfortunately, for you, that means that you must be destroyed."

Chaos Emperor Dragon adds, "And you will no longer disgrace the title of Lord of Chaos!"

Both envoys hold out their arms and a projection of a deck appears above each. Black Luster Soldier states, "Duel us now. There is no running."

Apep comments, "Two on one. That hardly seems fair."

Chaos Emperor Dragon shouts, "You have no choice in the matter! You will duel both of us!"

Yuni jumps out from behind the rocks and shouts, "He won't face you alone! I'll be by his side!" Yuni runs up next to Apep.

Apep objects, "Yuni! Get away from here! You are not ready for this!"

Yuni says, "That's what you said last time! When will I be ready!? I can't be ready, if I never get any practice dueling in this realm. When better to let me start then to now, by your side."

Chaos Emperor Dragon shouts, "What's this!? There's another mortal!"

Black Luster Soldier says, "How interesting. The Chaos Sorcerer told us nothing of this. Boy, who are you?"

Yuni says, "I am Yuni Oha! I am the Chosen One of the Grand Prophecy of Chaos, and I shall stand by Apep!"

Both envoys look shocked. Black Luster Soldier says, "So you are the one that we were told to look out for. Intriguing. I did not imagine that the one Konton fears most is merely a child."

Chaos Emperor Dragon adds, "Yeah, what a joke! This kid couldn't hurt a fly! Ha!"

Apep says to Yuni, "Yuni, it's not to late. Get out of here while you still can. You are too important to risk!"

Yuni says, "Frankly Apep, I don't care what you think. I'm in this, whether you like it or not. I will not allow you to face down two of your hardest opponents ever without any help. We're in this together."

Apep sighs. He thinks, _Yuni, why? You must understand. Still, this is such a display of your character. You will be perfect for your destiny. _Apep smiles, and says aloud, "Alright Yuni. If you must." The two face the envoys.

Chaos Emperor Dragon says, "Wonderful! We get to destroy two threats in one duel!"

Yuni says, "You don't stand a chance! Duel on!" Yuni activates his Duel Gauntlet, followed by Apep.

The Duel Computer says, "Double Duel now underway. Yuni Oha and Apep vs. the Black Luster Soldier and the Chaos Emperor Dragon. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Apep draws and declares, "I'll take the first turn! I start off simply. I summon a monster in facedown defense mode. Then I'll add another facedown card to my defenses and end my turn (Apep's hand: 4)."

Black Luster Soldier draws. He states calmly, "I'll move next. I summon Warrior of the Beginning - Genghis (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1600)." The monster is a warrior wearing gold trim oriental armor. He holds a curved sword. I'll also set a card and end my turn (Black Luster Soldier's hand: 4)."

Yuni draws. "You two may be the two of the most powerful beings in this realm, but I don't care! I'll take down any one who threatens me or the ones I care about! Since you control a monster, and I don't, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Accelerator from my hand (Wind/Level 5/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)! Then, I'll summon Cyber-Tech Automaton (Water/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 0)! To finish things off, I set one card (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Chaos Emperor Dragon draws. He says, "It was a mistake to give me the last turn! My deck will be too powerful for you to handle! Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Dragon of the End - Quetzalcoatl (Dark/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 1800)!" The dragon is a large serpentine reptile with green feathers and frills covering various parts of its body. It face looks like it was an Aztec carving come to life. "Now Quetzalcoatl, attack Cyber-Tech Accelerator now!" The monster opens its mouth and fires a beam of dark energy at Yuni's monster, which destroys it (Yuni's LP: 3800). The Chaos Emperor Dragon continues, "And since I just destroyed a monster in battle, I can special summon Dragon of the End - Zu (Dark/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 0)!" The next monster is a dragon on four legs with bird like wings. "My new monster now attacks Cyber-Tech Automaton!" The monster flies into the air and then dives down at Yuni's monster (Yuni's LP: 3700). "But that's not the end! The onslaught continues! Since it destroyed a monster, Zu can attack again! Attack Yuni directly!"

Apep says, "I can't allow that! I activate-"

Yuni interrupts, "No, Apep! You don't need to protect me! I can do this! I activate my facedown card, Cyber Reconstruction Factory! I can only activate this card if you declare a direct attack against me after already destroying a monster. It allows me to special summon a machine type monster from my grave and end your battle phase! I reconstruct Cyber-Tech Accelerator! See Apep, I can hold my own. Don't worry about me." Apep nods.

Chaos Emperor Dragon booms, "How dare you stop my attack! Who do you think you are!? Don't answer that, because I don't care! I end my turn (Chaos Emperor Dragon's hand: 4)!"

Apep draws. He says, "Alright, Yuni. If that's how you feel, let's see just what you can do." He thinks, _Who knows, maybe this could be a good trial to see if he is truly ready. _He continues to say aloud, "I flip up my facedown monster and reveal Chaos-Tech Creator (Light/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000)!" The card flips to reveal a magician-like robot of light. "When I flip this card, it allows me to summon a Chaos-Tech Destroyer from my deck (Dark/Level 4/Macine/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 0)!" This monster looks similar to Chaos-Tech Creator, but it's dark and distorted. "Now, I have my Destroyer attack Dragon of the End - Zu!"

Chaos Emperor Dragon demands, "Why would you do that!? That makes no sense at all!"

Apep returns, "Actually, it does, since if I control a Chaos-Tech Creator, the effect of Destroyer automatically destroys any monster it battles!" A dark surge of energy pulses from Apep's monster and hits and destroys Chaos Emperor Dragon's. "Now I'll just end my turn (Apep's hand: 5)."

Black Luster Soldier draws. He says as calm as ever, "I respect any who uses a Chaos style deck, it's such a shame that I have to do this. I summon Warrior of the Beginning - Benkei (Light/Level 3/Warrior/Tuner/ATK 1400/DEF 1200)." A warrior wearing golden samurai armor appears on the field. "The effect of Genghis gives me an extra 500 life points every time I summon a Beginning monster (Black Luster Soldier's LP: 4500). Now, I have my level three Benkei tune my level four Genghis. I Synchro Summon Warrior of the Beginning - Nobunaga (Light/Level 7/Warrior/Synchro/ATK 2700/DEF 2500)!" The new monster is has the appearance of a Japanese feudal warlord. He has his hair tied back in a knot and wears ornate, golden robes. "This powerful monster will crush all who resist it."


	4. Episode 52: Duel of Dualism Part 2

Episode 52: Duel of Dualism Part 2

The Black Luster Soldier has just summoned his Synchro, Warrior of the Beginning - Nobunaga. He says, "This mighty monster can conquer all who oppose it. It shall be your undoing. Nobunaga, attack Chaos-Tech Creator, Blades of Ambition!" The monster draws two katana blades and slashes at Apep's monster. "When Nobunaga destroys a monster by battle, it gains 300 attack (ATK: 3000). I end my turn (Black Luster Soldier's hand: 4)."

Yuni draws. He says, "Now this duel is really on! I activate Cyber-Tech Rebuild! This card allows me to tribute a Cyber-Tech monster in order to special summon another one from my deck with up to three more levels! I tribute my Cyber-Tech Accelerator in order to summon Cyber-Tech Enforcer (Dark/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2000)!" Yuni summons his mighty, energy hammer wielding monster to the field. "Now Cyber-Tech Enforcer attack Warrior of the Beginning, Cyber Bludgeon attack!" Yuni's monster raises its hammer and prepares to strike the opponent's monster.

Black Luster Soldier asks, "What kind of miscalculation is this? My monster has 400 more attack than yours."

Yuni responds, "It's a tactical miscalculation. When my monster attacks a monster with a higher attack than it, it gains 1000 attack until the end of the damage step (ATK: 3600)!"

Black Luster Soldier says, "That's too bad. If Nobunaga is attacked, I can pay 500 life points to prevent his destruction (Black Luster Soldier's LP: 4000)." The attack hits Nobunaga, but it is not destroyed.

Yuni says, "At least I can still inflict damage (Black Luster Soldier's LP: 3400). With that, I'll just have to set two cards and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Chaos Emperor Dragon draws. He taunts in his loud voice, "So _Lord of Chaos_, how does it feel to know that you'll never stack up when compared to one of greatest mortals to ever live!?"

Apep says, "I admit that I am nothing when compared to the original Lord of Chaos. I have many more flaws than he did. He had a pure and unwavering heart, and I have wavered. But I know that that does not matter! I have worked my best to keep the Balance, which is more than you can say! Konton is completely destroying the Balance, and yet you serve him!"

"The Chaos Emperor Dragon serves no one! I am no man's servant, let alone a mortal's!"

"Then why do you follow Konton!?"

"Do not question me! I will prove it to you, by destroying you! By banishing the Dragon of the End - Zu in my grave, special summon Dragon of the End - Tiamat (Dark/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 1700)!" The monster is a sea-serpent like dragon colored a dark purple. "Then, since I special summoned Tiamat, I can special summon Dragon of the End - Apsu (Dark/Level 5/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1500)!" The next monster has a similar appearance to the previous, except colored primarily black. "Now I Overlay my three monsters and build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Dragon of the End - Ladon (Dark/Rank 5/Dragon/Xyz/ATK 2700/DEF 2500) (OVL: 3) (**Note: **For now on I will track the Overlay Unit count as OVL, just like in Zexal)!" The monster that emerges from the Overlay Network is a large, purple dragon with too many heads to count. "Now Ladon, attack Chaos-Tech Destroyer!" One of the heads of the monster strikes out at Apep's monster. It appears as if the neck stretches to double the length to reach the monster and destroy it.

Apep says, "I activate my facedown card, Chaos Guard Field! This card stops the battle damage I would take!" Apep's monster is destroyed, but he takes no damage.

Chaos Emperor Dragon laughs. "Ha! You should have saved that card! I'm allowed to remove an overlay unit to attack again!" One of the dragon's heads launch out at eat an Overlay Unit out of the air (OVL: 2). Then the same head launches out to hit Apep (Apep's LP: 1300). Chaos Emperor Dragon continues, "Now I'll just use his effect again!" Another head takes another Overlay Unit (OVL: 1). "Prepare to meet your end!"

Apep looks horrified. He thinks, _So this is it, my time has come. I only regret that I couldn't teach more to you Yuni. Now it is up to you to figure out what to do._

Yuni says, "I can't let that happen! I activate my facedown card! Cyber Circuit Switch! This card redirects your attack to a Cyber monster I control!" The dragon launches another head at Cyber-Tech Enforcer (Yuni's LP: 3900).

Apep thinks, _Yuni! You just took the hit for me. You shouldn't do this, you're more valuable than I could ever be._

Chaos Emperor Dragon thunders, "You insolent fool! You will pay for that! I remove my final Overlay Unit to attack you directly!" It eats yet another Overlay Unit (OVL: 0) and strikes Yuni (Yuni's LP: 1200). Yuni falls back a little from the attack. "No one resists the onslaught of the Envoy of the End! I set a card and end my turn (Chaos Emperor Dragon's hand: 3)!"

Apep draws. He turns to Yuni and says, "Thanks for that Yuni. I'd be gone now if not for you."

Yuni, recovering from the attack against him says, "Don't thank me, I can't allow you to be taken away again. Call me selfish, but I'm not going through that again."

Apep thinks, _I wish I could prevent that from happening. I'm sorry. _He says aloud, "I won't allow your sacrifice to be in vain Yuni. It is time for this duel to get serious. It's time to embrace the power of Chaos! I banish my Chaos-Tech Creator and Chaos-Tech Destroyer. I special summon Chaos-Tech Imperial Dragon - Emissary of Destruction (Dark/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" Apep's Chaos Emperor Dragon look alike appears on the field.

Chaos Emperor Dragon roars, "What is this madness!? How dare you mock me by summoning such a pathetic copy!?"

Apep states calmly, "Haven't you ever heard? Imitation is the greatest form of flattery."

Chaos Emperor Dragon continues, "This monster is a disgrace! You destruction will come that much faster now!"

Black Luster Soldier says, "Calm down my counterpart. It is merely a copy, and thus, has power no where enough to match your own. We shall defeat it with ease."

Apep says, "That remains to be seen. I activate my monster's effect! By paying 1000 life points, I can destroy all cards on my opponent's side of the field. Go, Chaos Storm!" As Apep's life points go down, it seems as if his life force leaves his body and is absorbed into his monster (Apep's LP: 300). As soon as his life points hit below a thousand, Apep begins to fade away. Apep's monster unleashes a torrent of dark energy that destroys Warrior of the Beginning - Nobunaga and Dragon of the End - Ladon.

Yuni sees Apep start to fade, and he shouts, "Apep! Are you okay!?"

Apep, who is hunched over in pain, slowly straightens up and says, "Don't worry Yuni, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."

Chaos Emperor Dragon says, "You will pay for that! I will not let a pathetic knock-off remain on the field!"

Apep says, "Now my Imperial Dragon can attack Chaos Emperor Dragon directly! Go, Chaos-End Destruction!" Apep's monster fires a massive beam of dark energy at his opponent.

Chaos Emperor Dragon shouts, "And the insults continue! I won't allow this! By discarding Dragon of the End - Apalala from my hand, I can halve the damage I take!" The spirit of a purple and black serpent appears in front of him and takes most of the attack (Chaos Emperor Dragon's LP: 2500).

Apep says, "Now I'll set a card and end my turn (Apep's hand: 4)."

Yuni says, "Great move Apep, now we have a chance." Apep nods in agreement.

Black Luster Soldier draws. He smiles at his draw. He states calmly, "It appears that Chaos will be coming out in full force now. I activate Dualism of the Beginning. This card allows me to treat one Beginning monster in my grave as a Dark attribute monster. Now I banish my Light attribute Warrior of the Beginning - Benkei and my now Dark attribute Warrior of the Beginning - Genghis in order to special summon myself, Black Luster soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (Light/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)." Black Luster Soldier steps forward, onto the duel field.

Yuni says sarcastically, "Oh great, we have monsters summoning themselves again. Just what we needed."

Apep says sternly, "Yuni, this is not a joke. He just summoned one of the most powerful Duel Monsters of all time. There's a reason that that card is one of the only two cards in the history of Duel Monsters that can't be used in certain tournaments. It's power is absolutely legendary."

Black Luster Soldier says, "And now it is time to demonstrate that legendary power. I'll attack Yuni directly with my Chaos Blade attack." Black Luster Soldier holds its sword towards the sky and it begins to glow. He than slashes his sword and a ray of energy shoots from it towards Yuni.

Apep shouts, "No, Yuni!" He thinks, _This can't be it! Yuni can't lose! I have to do something, Yuni needs to pull through! But I can't do anything. I'm sorry Will of Chaos, I have failed you. Yuni is done for. _Apep hangs his head in defeat.

Yuni shouts out, "Don't worry Apep, I'm not through yet!" Apep jerks his head up towards Yuni. Yuni continues, "I'm not helpless yet! I activate my facedown card, Last Chance! I can only activate this card if my life points would hit zero. I can negate the damage I would take, make my life points become 100, and then I draw two cards (Yuni's LP: 100)!" Yuni's life points drop to 100 and he instantly begins to fade away. Just after starting, he cries out in pain and hunches over. After he few seconds he manages to recover, put pain can still be seen on his face. Apep looks at him concerned, and Yuni smiles back at him.

Black Luster Soldier says, "You survived, but you pushed yourself to your absolute limit. You will not last much longer. I end my turn (Black Luster Soldier's hand: 3)."

Yuni draws. He winces in pain that the motion causes. After recovering, he says, "It's time to build up my forces! I summon Cyber-Tech Initiator (Light/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1500/DEF 1000)! Then, thanks to the effect of Initiator, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Formless (Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 1550/DEF 0) from my hand!" The second monster appears to be an amorphous form of spare parts held together by an unknown force. "The effect of Formless gives me an extra summon, as long as that summon is a tribute summon that tributes Formless, so I'll tribute my two monsters in order to summon Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)! Then I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Drawing! Since I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, I can draw two cards!" Yuni draws dramatically, but quickly winces in pain again. "I drew to pretty great cards. I'll set them both and save them for later. Now, Cyber-Tech Magician, attack Chaos Emperor Dragon directly with Cyber Magic Attack!" Yuni's monster lets loose its magical energy.

Black Luster Soldier says, "I activate A Chance For New Beginnings. This card redirects your attack towards my life points and gives my counterpart another chance." The attack changes course and hits Black Luster Soldier (Black Luster Soldier's LP: 900).

Chaos Emperor Dragon says, "You don't need to protect me! Worry about your own affairs!"

Black Luster Soldier says, "We must protect each other. We are brothers, we stick together."

Chaos Emperor Dragon shouts in rage, "We are not related! We are both Envoys of Chaos, and that is the closest way we're related!"

Yuni says, "If you two are done yet…" The two stop fighting. Yuni continues, "Since I have no cards left, I guess my turn's through (Yuni's hand: 0)."

Chaos Emperor Dragon draws. He says, "Perfect!" He looks towards Apep, and says, "You thought that your little imitation could stop me!? Ha! Allow me to show you what true power looks like! I activate Dualism of the End! This card allows my Dragon of the End - Zu to count as a Light attribute monster! That allows me to banish it, along with the Dark attribute Dragon of the End - Apsu, in order to special summon myself, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" Chaos Emperor Dragon steps forward, onto a monster position on the field. "Now see why your copy pales in comparison to the original! I am the greatest monster to ever live! Armies have cowered before me! The bravest of men has been reduced to cowering before me! Even in your mortal dimension, I am the most feared and powerful of all cards! Now look me in the face, feel my wrath, and stare into the eyes of defeat! I shall reduce you to a pile of smoldering ashes! I activate my effect! I pay 1000 life points in order to send all cards on the field and in our hands to the grave (Chaos Emperor Dragon's LP:1500)! Then the two of you take 300 points of damage for every card sent! That's more than enough to defeat both of you!" The Chaos Emperor roars deafeningly. An aura of dark energy begins to swirl around him. "You're booth doomed, for the end is here!"

Apep says, "Not so fast! I have spent all my life studying the greatest Chaos cards! I know all of their weaknesses! I was prepared! I activate my facedown card, Seal of Light and Darkness! Since I control a Chaos monster, I can negate your effect until the end of the turn!" An orb of light and another orb of darkness appears on either side of Chaos Emperor Dragon. They begin to spin around him at a high speed.

Chaos Emperor Dragon roars, "How dare you seal me away! You shall pay for this! First, you'll have to watch your partner disappear before your very eyes! I attack Cyber-Tech Magician!" He lets lose a beam of dark energy from his mouth and aims it at Yuni's monster.

Yuni says, "Didn't I warn you I got some pretty great cards!? I activate my facedown, Cyber Invulnerability! This card makes it so that my Cyber monsters can't be destroyed by battle, and that I take no damage in battles involving them!" The attack hits the monster, but does nothing.

Chaos Emperor Dragon roars in rage, "No one stops the Chaos Emperor Dragon! Come my next turn, you shall both be no more (Chaos Emperor Dragon's hand: 2)!"

Apep slowly draws his card. He says solemnly, "You're right Chaos Emperor Dragon, my monsters alone don't compare to the originals, but that's not what I'm banking on. The power of my cards come from the ways that I use them." He turns towards Yuni and asks, "Yuni, would you mind if I borrowed some of your cards?"

Yuni smiles and nods. "Of course Apep. Take whatever you need."

Apep smiles back. "I banish Yuni's Cyber-Tech Initiator and Cyber-Tech Formless in order to summon Chaos-Tech Shining Soldier - Emissary of Creation (Light/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" The mechanical version of Black Luster Soldier appears on the field.

Black Luster Soldier comments serenely, "So, it's a copy of me this time."

Chaos Emperor Dragon shouts at Black Luster Soldier, "That's all!? How could you not be taking serious offense from this!? Now he has mocked both of us!"

Apep says, "I assure you, I meant no ill will when I started using these cards. I equip Shining Soldier with Chaos-Tech Weapon! This card allows me to banish either a Light or a Dark monster from the grave in order to give my monster 1000 attack until the end of the turn! I'll banish Yuni's Cyber-Tech Enforcer (ATK: 4000)!"

Yuni says, "Don't attack yet Apep! I'll help you out some more! I activate the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Support! This card allows me to drain the attack points of a Cyber-Tech Magician and add them to another monster! I'll reduce my monster's attack to zero (ATK: 0) and increase the attack of Chaos-Tech Imperial Dragon by 2500 (ATK: 5500)!"

Apep says, "Thanks Yuni. I'll use your gift well. Chaos-Tech Shining Soldier, attack Black Luster Soldier, and Chaos-Tech Imperial Dragon, attack Chaos Emperor Dragon! Go, Chaos Blade and Chaos-End Destruction!" Both of Apep's monsters launch their attacks against the monster that they're based on (Black Luster Soldier's LP: 0) (Chaos Emperor Dragon's LP: 0).

The Duel Computer states, "Apep has reduced both of his opponent's life points to zero. The team of Apep and Yuni win."

Chaos Emperor Dragon roars in fury, "What is this insanity!? How could I, the Envoy of the End, lose to a mortal using knock off monsters!? I will see to it that you're both destroyed!"

Black Luster Soldier says, "We may have lost, but we will be back." The two become cloaked in light and darkness and fly away, back towards their temples.

Apep turns to Yuni and says, "That was great Yuni! You proved to me that you really can hold your own, even in the Chaos Realm."

Yuni smiles and says, "Thank you Apep. I'm glad that you're acknowledging that."

Apep thinks, _It would appear that you are ready to face your destiny. I only hope that you face it with the same perseverance and will that you showed in this duel. If you do, we have nothing to worry about. You will make a fine Lord of Chaos Yuni…a fine Lord of Chaos indeed._


	5. Episode 53: War of the Lords Part 1

Episode 53: War of the Lords Part 1

Apep and Yuni are continuing there journey through the Realm of Chaos. They seem to have made a lot of progress, since the once distant mountain range now appears to be fairly close. At the base of the mountains, some ancient ruins can be seen. Yuni looks towards Apep and asks, "Apep, you've mentioned the Will of Chaos several times now. You said it lives in that temple, that it's the voice that speaks to me in my dreams, and back when we dueled before, you told me that your ability to Chaos Draw and Chaos Evolve came from the Will of Chaos. So what exactly is the Will of Chaos?"

Apep thinks for a moment. After some consideration, he says, "I guess that I should have explained it in greater detail to you. The Will of Chaos is exactly what it sounds like. It is the very will and essence of Chaos. It is the one that makes the final decision in what best serves the Balance."

Yuni questions, "But wait, wouldn't that be the Chaos Deity? If he's the supreme ruler of Chaos, why wouldn't he make those kind of decisions?"

"It was that way once before. But that was eons ago, before any mortal history even records. Originally, the Trinity of Chaos was merely a, let's say, Dictatorship of Chaos. There was only the Deity of Chaos, no envoys, no will. Eventually, the Deity of Chaos realized that he could not be the final word on what is Chaos. For even the Deity could be corrupted, so he created the Envoys of Chaos, as sort of a check and balance system. After many more eons, the deity of Chaos decided to balance the power further. It created the Will of Chaos. This way, there would be one to decide what is right, and another to enact it. The system is almost perfect. The Balance used to be in a state of constant flux, but with the introduction of the Will of Chaos, the Balance has remained fairly stable, excuse the Chaos Wars, for many eons."

Yuni questions, "So how has the Will of Chaos been affected by the Chaos Wars? Is he being controlled by Konton as well?"

Apep responds, "Fortunately, the Will of Chaos, being a separate entity from the Trinity of Chaos, is unaffected by the possessor of the Chaos Deck."

Yuni further questions, "Then why isn't it helping us fight Konton? I'll bet you the Will of Chaos is pretty powerful."

Apep sighs. He thinks, _The Will of Chaos will help us, but not until the ultimate price is paid._ He says aloud, "Hopefully, in time, the Will of Chaos will join us in our fight. However, the time is not yet right." Apep then quickly says, as if trying to change the subject, "Here's an interesting fact though, that temple doesn't only hold the Will of Chaos, it holds something else. Something more powerful than you could comprehend."

Yuni asks intrigued, "What is it?"

"It's an ancient artifact known as the Siphon of Chaos. No one knows exactly what it is. Some say it predates even the Realm of Chaos and the Chaos Deity himself. Some say that it's an artifact from a bygone era where Light and Darkness constantly fought with each other. Others say that it was created by the Chaos Deity to enforce the Balance. All that is known for fact is that it has the ability to change and influence the Balance."

Yuni questions, "What does that mean?"

"It means that it can drain and/or increase the Light or Darkness in anything. It can corrupt the purest of souls, but it can also redeem the darkest."

Yuni looks excited. He exclaims, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"That's what we need to use to defeat Konton! We can drain the darkness right out of him! We don't even need to fight him! This is great!"

Apep says solemnly, "Sadly, we can not."

"Why?"

"There's a reason that it is kept at the Temple of the Balance. It is kept near the Will of Chaos because the it has been deemed forbidden to use. An item with that much power, is kept off limits to all, including the Deity of Chaos himself, let alone a mortal like you or me."

Yuni hangs his head. He says defeated, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize."

Apep says, "Do not worry Yuni. I'm sure that you'll be able to defeat Konton." Apep instantly looks like he regretted saying that. He thinks, _Shoot! I've said too much._

Yuni looks skeptical and asks, "What do you mean by _I'll_ be able to defeat him. Don't you mean that _we'll_ be able to defeat him?"

Apep nods somewhat nervously and says, "Of course Yuni. I just meant that since you were the one who defeated me, you're the one whose more qualified to beat him."

Yuni nods skeptically. He says, "I'm sure that it won't be just me. Together we're able to beat anyone. We'll do it together, or we won't do it at all."

Apep looks as if he's been stabbed by Yuni's words. He thinks, _Maybe I should just tell him. There can't be too much harm in it. Can there? _Apep sighs. _He needs to know. I have to tell him. _Apep takes a deep breath. He starts to say, "Yuni…there's something that I need to tell you. Something that I should have told you from the start."

Yuni asks, "What is it Apep?"

Apep opens his mouth to answer. But is quickly cut off by a voice saying, "Apep. It's been too long. Or should I be calling you by your Lord of Chaos name, Apophis?"

Yuni and Apep look up and see a shadowy figure materialize before them. Slowly, the person's features become visible. It's a tall man. He's wearing a black form-fitting jumpsuit with gold trim. Also, he wears a dark purple and gold trim cape, that blows in the breeze. His face is covered in black and white markings. And his hair vaguely resembles purple and gold fire. His eyes are similar to Apep's, with one eye gold, and one eye purple.

Apep says with a loathing voice, "Konton."

Upon hearing Apep, Yuni says, "So you're the ex-Lord of Chaos that I've heard so much about."

Konton's head suddenly twitches a few times. He says with extreme rage, "That's Lord of Chaos to you! I am the one and only Lord of Chaos! Apep is just a want to be!" Suddenly he calms down and says as if nothing happened, "So how have you been Apep? Is everything fine with you?"

Yuni whispers into Apep's ear, "Something's not right with this guy."

Apep whispers back, "Yeah, I'll vouch for that."

Konton says, "Oh, what are you two whispering about? I love whispering. So…secretive. I love secrets." Konton's mood suddenly shifts again. He says in anger, "You're not keeping secrets from me Apep, are you? I don't like secrets."

Apep demands, "What are you doing Konton!? Why are you like this!?"

Konton says somewhat innocently, "Like what?"

Apep looks like he's not sure what to say. He manages to say, "Well…um…you know…you're acting kind of…"

Konton says, "Try a little crazy. I accept it. I'm happy with myself."

Apep gulps awkwardly. He says, "Alright…yeah. How'd you go…" he gulps again, "crazy."

Konton is suddenly filled with rage. He shouts, "How dare you call me crazy!? I'm not crazy! No one gets away with calling Konton, the true Lord of Chaos, crazy!"

Yuni shouts, "You are crazy! What the heck are you doing!? You call yourself a Lord of Chaos, and yet you've conquered the Chaos Realm, and thrown it into disbalance!"

Konton thinks a few moments and says calmly, "So I have. Interesting. I never thought about it that way." His mood shifts again. He says angrily, "Of course I've thrown everything into disbalance! This is my revenge! I am the one and only Lord of Chaos, but they all denied me! Never again will I be denied my rightful place!"

Apep says sincerely, "Konton, please listen to me. I never meant anything personal when I dethroned you. I didn't mean for everything to turn out like…like this. I'll give you one last chance to give up."

Konton laughs. "You think that I care whether or not it was personal!? Ha! The Society of Chaos was my life! My life! When I was dismissed, I had nothing! I went into exile! I've lived the past 11 years in solitude! Alone! The only person I had to talk to was myself!"

Yuni mutters under his breath, "That explains a lot."

Konton continues, his voice sounding emotional, and on the verge of crying, "You took everything from me! I was a lord without any subjects! At least here people listen to me! Here people give me respect! That's all I ever wanted." Konton bends over and starts to cry.

Apep steps up to Konton. He says, "Konton, I never meant for any of this to happen. Please, forget this foolish pursuit. We can return to the Society, together, we can mend your life."

Konton looks up and says meekly, "Would you really do that for me?"

Apep says, "Of course." He reaches up and begins to place his hand on Konton's back.

The moment that Apep touches him, Konton shouts in fury, "Get your filthy hand off of me!" Apep's hand quickly withdraws. Konton continues, "You are the reason for my torture! You're the one who destroyed me! I'll never forgive you! I have proved my superiority by conquering the Realm of Chaos! You can go one and rule over your pathetic Society of Chaos, I rule all of Chaos!"

Apep steps back and says, "That's it then. There's no hope for you. I'm so sorry."

Konton says, "There is nothing to be sorry about. But enough talk. I came here to destroy you!" Konton raises his arm in front of his chest, and suddenly light and dark energy begin to swirl around his arm. The energy consolidates and forms a white and black Duel Gauntlet."

Yuni starts to raise his Duel Gauntlet and says, "Now you're making sense! Let's duel!" Apep raises his arm in front of Yuni and prevents him from stepping forward. Yuni complains, "Come on Apep. You told me that I proved myself. Let me duel."

Apep says sternly, "No Yuni. This is my personal battle. I will not let you fight my demons. This is a challenge that I must take." Apep raises up his Duel Gauntlet.

Konton says playfully, "Oh boy, this should be fun!"

Both activate their Duel Gauntlets. The Duel Computer says, "Duel now initiating. Apep vs. Konton. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Konton says, "Apep my boy, you'd honor me if you'd take the first move."

Apep draws and says awkwardly, "Sure…whatever you say." Apep takes a moment to observe his hand. He finally says, "I'll start things off by summoning Chaos-Tech Initiator (Light/Level 1/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0) in defense mode." The monster is a mechanical form which looks half fiendish and half angelic. "When I summon Initiator, I can send both a Light and a Dark type monster from my deck to my grave. I'll send the Dark type Chaos-Tech Guardian, and the Light type Chaos-Tech Monk. Then I'll banish them both in order to special summon Chaos-Tech Twilight Sorcerer (Dark/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)! To finish things off, I'll set a card (Apep's hand: 3)!"

Konton draws a card. He says, "Oh, I like your move. You always did have a soft spot for that Twilight Sorcerer. Do you mind if I copy your move?"

Apep looks unsure whether to answer or not. He manages to say, "Um…well…I guess…if you want."

Konton shouts in rage, "I'll do what I want to do! If I want to copy-!" He suddenly calms down. "Oh, you said yes. Wonderful. Okay, I summon Chaos Purger (Dark/Level 1/Fiend/ATK 0/DEF 0)." Like Apep's monster, Konton's is a creature that is half fiendish, half angelic, except this monster looks all natural, instead of robotic. "Like your Initiator, my Purger sends both a Light and a Dark monster to the grave. I send Sphere of Chaos and Chaos-End Master to the grave. I'll continue to replicate you, and banish my two monsters to summon the Chaos Sorcerer (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)! Now I'll start to be a little original. I activate Chaos Sorcerer's effect and banish your Twilight Sorcerer!" Chaos Sorcerer casts its spell and a void opens up next to Apep's monster and sucks it in.

Apep shouts, "No, not my Twilight Sorcerer!"

Konton says sympathetically, "Aw, did I hurt your feelings? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." He suddenly says with no empathy, "Get over it you cry baby! This is a duel!"

Apep looks as if he's not sure what to say.

Konton adds kindly, "Don't worry about it. I think I'll do one more thing before I end my turn. Is that okay? You don't mind, right?"

Apep says annoyed, "You just said it yourself, this is a duel! Do what you want!"

Konton says, sounding offended, "Jeez Apep, calm down. No need to use your angry voice. So yeah, anyways, I activate Chaos Engine! Now once per turn, as long as I control either a Light or a Dark monster, I can send either a Light or a Dark type monster from my deck to my grave." A large mechanical devise appears on the field behind Konton's monsters. "I'll activate its effect right now and send the Dark attribute Phantom of Chaos to my grave. "I think I'll end my turn now (Konton's hand: 3)." He says with a sudden anger, "I shall obliterate your soul and send it into oblivion by the time this duel is through! You will pay for all of the torture that you've put me through!

Apep draws. He pleads, "Please believe me Konton, it doesn't have to be like this! We can find you help! We can fix you!"

Konton says angrily, "Believe it or not, I like what I've become! I am more powerful than I've ever been! And I don't have any pathetic emotions weighing me down! I only know rage!" He starts to cry out of nowhere. He sobs, "You don't know what it's like to be stuck the way I am, constantly shifting emotions. You can't help. No one can help me."

Apep says solemnly, "Then I am so sorry I have to do this. I tribute my Chaos-Tech Initiator in order to special summon Chaos-Tech Duplicity (Light/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)!" The monster looks like a featureless android, colored purely a neutral grey. "When I special summon this card, it becomes the attribute as the monster I tributed, and gains a different effect. Since I tributed a light type monster, it doesn't change." The monster begins to transform. It changes to a golden color and it starts to glow intensely. "To add to that, I activate Yang Force!" A large, glowing yang symbol appears on Apep's field.

Yuni exclaims, "It's that card!"

Apep continues, "This card makes all of my monsters become Light attributes, and prevents all of my Light attribute monsters from being destroyed by battle. Now, Chaos-Tech Duplicity, attack Chaos Sorcerer!" Apep's monster fires a beam of light energy at Konton's Chaos Sorcerer (Konton's LP: 3900).

Konton shouts in rage, "How dare you destroy my monster! You will pay dearly for that!"

Apep says, "And that's not all! Due to Yang Force, whenever one of my Light monsters inflicts battle damage, I gain 500 life points, and on top of that, the effect that my Duplicity has allows me to draw a card every time it destroys a monster by battle" A light enshrouds Apep and heals him (Apep's LP: 4500). Apep then draws a card. "Now I'll end my turn (Apep's hand: 3)."

Yuni cheers, "Yeah, that's it Apep! Show him who the true Lord of Chaos is!"

Konton shouts, "Shut up you kid! I am the Lord of Chaos!" He draws and says calmly, "This duel is not yours to win. First I'll activate the effect of Chaos Engine and send the Light type Chaos Command Magician from my deck to my grave. Then I activate the effect of Chaos Destiny Soldier in my hand and banish my Dark type Phantom of Chaos from my grave in order to special summon it (Light/Level 6/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2100)!" In a flash of light, the new monster appears. It is a knight wearing shining, gold armor, holding a sword of light, and a golden shield. "Now I'll activate its effect, and by tributing my Chaos Purger, I can destroy two cards you control! I'll target your monster, and your facedown card!"

Apep objects, "Well I'll just activate my facedown card! It's called Chaos-Tech Crest! This card can negate any effect that targets a Chaos-Tech monster I control!" Konton's monster shoots a beam of energy at Apep's, but suddenly a mechanized version of a yin-yang appears in front of the monster and blocks the attack.

Konton shrugs and says, "Fair enough." His mood swings again and he yells, "I will destroy you for doing that!" Then he says as calm as ever, "I end my turn (Konton's hand: 3)."

Apep draws. He says, "Enough of this toying around. I summon Chaos-Tech Obliterator (Dark/Level 4/Machine/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 0) (Attribute: Light)!" The card is a monstrous robot that is covered from head to toe in various weapons. "Now I attack your monster with Chaos-Tech Duplicity!"

Konton says mockingly, "It looks like I'm not the only crazy one here. You just destroyed both of our monsters." He starts to laugh hysterically.

Apep says, "No Konton! You forget, my Yang Force prevents my Light attribute monsters from being destroyed by battle!"

Konton says in a worried tone, "Oh no." Apep's monster fires abeam of energy at Konton's monster and destroys it.

Apep continues, "Thanks to its effect, I'll now draw a card. And then I'll attack you directly with Chaos-Tech Obliterator, which can only declare an attack if I first banish either a Light or Dark monster from my grave. I'll banish Chaos-Tech Initiator to attack you directly!" Apep's monster fires a barrage of weapons at Konton (Konton's LP: 1500). Apep adds, "And now, thanks to Yang Force, I gain 500 life points (Apep's LP: 5000)! There's no way that I'll let you take full control over the Realm of Chaos! You're through (Apep's hand: 4)!"

Konton draws and he starts to laugh. He laughs harder, and harder, until he suddenly starts to cough. Once he gets himself together, he says, "Sorry, but I just drew the perfect card. If I may quote you, 'enough toying around.' First, I activate Chaos Engine and send Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning to my grave. Then I banish it and Chaos Sorcerer in order to special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" The ultimate monster of the End appears on the field.

Yuni mutters, "Oh no, not this guy again."

Konton continues, somewhat excitedly, "And that's not all! I activate Primal Seed! Since I control one of the Envoy monsters, I can activate this card and return to banished monsters to my hand! I add Black Luster Soldier and Chaos Sorcerer! Now I'll banish Chaos Purger and Chaos Command Magician in order to special summon Chaos Sorcerer! But don't feel safe yet! I activate Chaos Rising! This card allows me to return two banished monsters to the grave! However, they won't stay there for long, because I banish them in order to summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (Light/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" The second Envoy of Chaos appears on the field.

Yuni mouths, "Oh no."

Konton rants with rage, "You may be winning this duel so far, but I assure you, you can't stand up against both Envoys of Chaos and their servant all by yourself! You are completely and utterly doomed!"

Apep gulps in nervousness.


	6. Episode 54: War of the Lords Part 2

Episode 54: War of the Lords Part 2

Apep and Konton are locked in a duel of mortal combat. Konton has just summoned three of the fiercest monsters of all time, Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, and Chaos Sorcerer. Apep looks unsettled. Konton says evilly, "You might have been dominating this duel up until this point, but I must remind you, the Grand Deck of Chaos is invincible. It has never been beaten!"

Yuni objects on the sidelines, "Not true! The first Lord of Chaos beat it!"

Konton says in a sweet, nurturing voice, "You are quite wrong dear Yuni, the truth is, not even the first Lord of Chaos defeated it. For you see, as soon as he fused with the Chaos Emperor Dragon, the duel was off."

From Konton's side of the filed, the Chaos Emperor Dragon booms, "Yes, I would have defeated him in the next turn, had he not fused us!"

Apep says determined, "I don't care about the statistics! I need to win this duel!" He looks towards Yuni. "There are people counting on me. So finish your move, then we'll see who's right!"

Konton says, "Alright have it your way. We'll just have to see." Suddenly a look of intense anger crosses his face, and he shouts, "Your soul will be annihilated!" Just as quickly as he it came on, the anger passes. He states calmly, "Now, as for the duel. Your Yang force may stop me from destroying your monsters by battle, but there's nothing stopping me from banishing them! Go, Chaos Sorcerer and Black Luster Soldier, activate your effects, and banish Apep's Chaos-Tech Duplicity and Chaos-Tech Obliterator, Chaos Void!" Black Luster Soldier raises its blade, which glows with light energy, and Chaos Sorcerer casts a spell, and two voids open up next to both of Apep's monsters. They are sucked in and banished.

Apep shouts, "No!"

Konton says scoldingly, "Now, now Apep, what did I say about getting attached to your monsters? But fine, I allow some time for self-pity."

Apep returns, "I don't need it."

Konton says angrily, "You dare mock me by denying something that I have so graciously given to you!? Who do you think you are!?" His anger goes away. "Oh, what ever, I don't mind. Now anyways, since I banished both of your monsters, my Chaos Emperor Dragon is free to attack you directly! Go, Chaos Flames of Destruction!" The Chaos Emperor Dragon unleashes a massive burst of purple and black flames that hit Apep (Apep's LP: 2000). Apep is knocked onto his back by the force of the attack. He grunts and painstakingly gets back up. Konton says with hatred, "Did that hurt Apep? I bet it did, but know this, it will be nothing compared to the torture you shall face when your soul is destroyed. I am but one turn away from rendering your entire existence meaningless." Konton sets a card (Konton's hand: 1).

Apep draws. He smiles. He says, "You may use the Deck of Chaos, but I use a deck meant to imitate it as close as possible, and I myself am a master of Chaos style dueling. I am not helpless yet. I activate Chaos-Tech Rejuvenation! This card returns all of my banished Chaos-Tech monsters to the grave, which includes the two you just banished, along with my Chaos-Tech Twilight Sorcerer, Chaos-Tech Guardian, and Chaos-Tech Monk! Then I'll banish both Twilight Sorcerer and Monk in order to special summon Chaos-Tech Imperial Dragon - Emissary pf Destruction (Dark/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)! Now I'll activate its effect! I pay 1000 life points in order to destroy all other cards on the field (Apep's LP: 1000)! Go, Chaos-End Destruction!"

Konton says childishly, "Aw man. If you must. But first, I'd like to activate my face down. I play Requiem of Chaos! Since you're activating a card that destroys at least one Chaos monster I control, you can't declare any attacks this turn!"

Apep's monster destroys all of the other cards on the field. Yuni cheers, "Yeah, you go Apep!"

Apep says, "And I'm not done yet! I activate Chaos-Tech Balance! Since I control a Chaos-Tech monster, I can summon another Chaos-Tech monster from my deck with the same level, attack, and defense points, but with the opposite attribute! I summon Chaos-Tech Shining Soldier (Light/Level 8/Machine/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)! I'll continue to build my forces by activating Return from the Chaos Dimension! This card summons one banished Light or Dark monster, such as my Chaos-Tech Twilight Sorcerer (Dark/Level 6/Machine/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)!"

Konton muses, "So it appears that you have built up forces to match those of mine from my last turn. Intriguing. It appears that I have taught you well…too well. Luckily for me, you're not allowed to attack this turn."

Apep says, "I may not be able to do that, but I can do this! I activate Chaos-Tech Life Force! Since I have at least four Chaos-Tech monsters in my grave, I can banish them all in order to restore my life points to what they were at the end of my last turn (Apep's LP: 5000)! Now I'll end my turn (Apep's hand: 0)." Apep sighs. He says, "Konton, one of us will not be walking away from this duel, before it reaches its conclusion, tell me, how did you get here, how did you regain your powers over Chaos?"

Konton looks thoughtful. He says, "I suppose that there is nothing wrong with indulging you with a story, after all, who doesn't like stories?" He suddenly becomes annoyed, "Just know that I'm doing this purely for you, I hate stories." His demeanor returns to normal and he says with a dramatic flare, "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times." Apep looks a little annoyed. Konton corrects himself, "Oh wait, wrong story. Sorry. Anyways, as I told you before, I was in exile on a deserted island. Living there for 11 years with absolutely no contact with the outside world. Over the 11 years, two things happened, my hatred for you, and the rest of the Society of Chaos grew, and my sanity dropped. One day, only mere months ago, I made my first contact with someone else in years."

Apep questions, "Who?"

Konton says, "Na, ah, ah, no interrupting the story. But if you must know, not even I knew who it was. He was a tall shadowy, man. He never revealed his full features, he always hid in the shadows. Anyways though. He told me that he had a proposition in mind for me. He said that he had recently acquired the Heart of Chaos." Apep and Yuni look absolutely shocked at this revelation. Konton turns so that you can see his face head on. He says, as if speaking to you, the reader, "You guys know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

Apep questions, "Who are you talking to?"

Konton smiles and answers, "Oh, just the readers."

Apep looks confused and asks, "Who?"

Konton laughs, and says, "You wouldn't understand. Don't worry. Anyways, he told me that he could return my powers over Chaos to me, as long as, in return, I took control over the Realm of Chaos. I figured, that it was a great deal. I get my power back, and I can seek my revenge against Chaos. My mysterious benefactor had unbelievable powers, greater than even the first Lord of Chaos'. He even had the power to transport me to the Realm of Chaos. So I took him up on his offer, he brought me here, and here we are, three months later."

Apep questions, "Are you sure that you don't know who your…_benefactor_ was? Can you tell us anything about him?"

Konton says strictly, "Now, now, now Apep, think, even if I knew any more than I do, would I really tell you?"

Apep says with disappointment, "I guess not."

Konton says, "Very well then. I think that story time's over. Let's resume our duel." Konton prepares to draw, but than stops and looks thoughtful. He says, "I'd like to perform a little demonstration."

Apep asks, "And what would that be?"

"As I said before, my benefactor was extremely powerful. Not only did he give me back my powers of Chaos, but he improved them."

Apep demands, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it this way, you may be a master over your powers, but in the end, the greatest of them, such as the Chaos Draw, can only be used when given permission by the Will of Chaos. Now of course, that puts me at a disadvantage, since the Will of Chaos would never assist me. That's where my benefactor made me stronger. He gave me powers beyond the normal scope of Chaos. He allowed me to become more powerful than even you, just by allowing me to bypass the Will of Chaos. Watch and learn." Konton holds his arm towards the sky and shouts, "Go, Dark Chaos Draw!" His hand begins to become enshrouded in dark energy. The top card of his deck glows with shadows. He draws it dramatically.

Apep objects, "Impossible! This can't be! You can't perform a Chaos Draw!"

Konton laughs and says, "If that's so, what did I just do?"

"You're crazy!"

Konton smiles and says, "Why thank you. I'm so glad to hear that you think so highly of me." Konton's mood swings to hatred. "Now you shall burn! Thanks to the fact that you destroyed my two Envoys, I can now summon the ultimate monster!"

Panic hits Apep's face. He says, "No! You wouldn't! You can't!"

Konton smiles malevolently and says, "Oh, but I would, and I can! I banish Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning and Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End in order to summon the most mighty being to ever exist! I call forth the Supreme Chaos Deity - Ruler of Eternity (Chaos/Level 12/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK 5000/DEF 5000)!" Both Envoys appear on the field. They both transform into an orb a light, and an orb of darkness. The two orbs begin to dance and swirl around each other until they separate and float high off the ground, after a few moments of floating, they dash at each other and merge together into an orb of gold and dark purple swirling around each other. The orb begins to morph and forms into a massive silhouette, which immediately begins to consolidate. The monster it forms into is enormous, bigger than even a Yugohan Lord. It is a humanoid, but monstrous figure. It wears armor that is black, white, gold, and dark purple. On its face is a mask that is split half white and half black, on the white side, where an eye should be, there is a black circle, and opposite it, on the black side, is a white circle, giving the mask an appearance of a yin-yang. Its hair is split, half golden, half dark purple, with the gold on the same side of the face as the black half of the mask, and the purple on the white half. It holds a golden scepter with a yin-yang floating on the tip of it. On its back are two wings, one demonic, and the other angelic.

Apep looks completely speechless. He instantly falls to the floor and bows.

Konton smiles and says, "That's right Apep, bow to me."

Suddenly a booming voice, emanating from the Chaos Deity, says, "He does not bow to you! He is my loyal subject, and he knows his place!"

Konton shouts back, "I control the Deck of Chaos! I control you!"

The Chaos Deity says, "Get up Apep! I do not require you to bow!"

Apep slowly stands back up. Yuni objects, "Hey, wait a second, that monster is a Chaos attribute! That doesn't exist!"

Apep turns Yuni and says with no emotion in his voice, "You're wrong Yuni. It does. The Chaos Deity is the only monster to posses that attribute. A monster of the Chaos attribute also counts as both a Light and Dark attribute at the same time, allowing it to have three times the support."

Konton says, "How right you are Apep. And now you are doomed! Supreme Chaos Deity, attack Apep now, Chaos Judgment!"

The Chaos Deity says loudly, "I am so sorry I must do this Apep!"

Apep says, "I activate the effect of Chaos-Tech Life Force in my grave!"

Konton says, "Nah, ah, ah Apep! You should know as well as I, the Chaos Deity can not be targeted by card effects!" Konton begins to laugh evilly.

Apep says, "I know Konton, this effect however does not target! You see, since I have no monsters in my grave, I can banish it in order to prevent you from declaring an attack this turn!"

Konton thinks it over for a second, and then says, "I suppose that does protect you. Alright, you've bought yourself one more turn. Not that it matters. You can't possibly defeat the Chaos Deity! Before I end my turn, I'll use Chaos Engine to send Witch Doctor of Chaos to the grave. (Konton's hand: 1)."

Apep draws, and thinks, _Well, I'll just have to find a way. _He says aloud, "I activate Yin Force! This card does the opposite of my Yang Force, but it won't be sticking around, because by sending it and Yang Force to the grave, I can activate Yin-Yang Force straight from my deck!" Apep's two spell cards fuse together into a large yin-yang. "Yin-Yang Force has several effects! First, it makes all of my monsters become Chaos attribute! Then, all Light and Dark monsters I control gain 1000 attack points, since Chaos also counts a Light and Dark, they all gain the boost (Imperial Dragon ATK: 4000) (Shining Soldier ATK: 4000) (Twilight Sorcerer ATK: 3300). As an added bonus, every turn, I get to send both a Light and a Dark type monster from my deck to my grave! I'll do that now and send Chaos-Tech Destroyer and Chaos-Tech Creator to my grave!"

Yuni cheers, "All right Apep! Bring on the Chaos Evolution!"

Apep thinks, _All right, my Chaos Evolution of Imperial Dragon might be able to combo up with my other monsters in order to get me around the Chaos Deity. There's no way I can beat it head on, but maybe some more creative tactics could work. Please Will of Chaos, grant me the power to Chaos Evolve!_

After a few moments, the booming voice of the Will of Chaos says in Apep's head with some sorrow, _I am sorry Apep. Your time is up._

Fear flashes across Apep's face. He questions in his mind, _It is time for me to go?_

_ I am afraid so. You have served Chaos well, but it is time for the next generation to come forth._

Apep looks towards Yuni and thinks, _So it is. I am so sorry it had to work out this way Yuni. Maybe in another world, it wouldn't have required me to sacrifice myself, to give you the strength that you need. You will make a fine Lord of Chaos Yuni. I just know it. _Apep returns his attention to the duel and says aloud with determination, "I end my turn (Apep's hand: 0)."

Yuni shouts out, "Apep, what are you doing!?" Emotion starts to fill his voice. "Do a Chaos Evolution! Switch your monsters to defense mode! Do something!" He starts to sob. "Just…do…something…please! Please Apep! Don't do this!"

Apep turns to Yuni and says, "I am so sorry Yuni."

Konton laughs and says, "Isn't this great! All this despair, it's perfect! Let's finish things! I use Chaos Engine to send Chaos Hunter from my deck to my grave! Then, I activate the ultimate effect of the Chaos Deity! I can banish as many Light and/or Dark monsters from my grave as I would like, in order to give the Chaos Deity 1000 attack points for every one banished! I'll banish all four in my grave. Go, Chaos Supremacy!" Spiritual forms of each of the banished monsters appear and are absorbed through Chaos Deity's scepter (ATK: 9000). Konton says with extreme hatred, "Now Supreme Chaos Deity, obliterate this thorn in my side! Completely shatter his soul, and never allow him to walk again!"

The following scene moves in slow motion. The Chaos Deity raises its scepter. Apep hangs his head in defeat. Yuni slowly cries out, "Apep, no!" From the scepter, a massive beam of black and white energy shoots at Apep's Shining Soldier, and destroys it. The beam continues at Apep. Yuni begins to run towards Apep. The beam hits him (Apep's LP: 0). Apep begins to fade away, and fall to the ground. Konton begins to laugh evilly. Yuni reaches Apep and catches him in his arms right before he hits the ground. Orbs of gold and dark purple energy begins to leave Apep's body, float towards the sky, and dissipate. Time resumes its normal pace. Yuni cries, "Apep, why?"

Apep looks Yuni in the eyes and says somberly, "It was unavoidable Yuni. It was my destiny."

"What do you mean Apep!? Why does it have to happen like this!?"

Apep smiles, but it looks like he's in pain. "Because Yuni, that is the way destiny works. I tried to tell you this earlier, but we were interrupted. It is your destiny to become a Lord of Chaos and defeat Konton yourself. My destiny was merely to prepare you. There can only be one Lord of Chaos, I must be gone, in order for you to achieve your destiny."

Yuni continues to cry, "No Apep, no, it can't happen this way! I don't know anything about Chaos! You're the experienced one! If you can't beat Konton, how could I ever!? I can't do this without you!"

The orbs of light leaving Apep begin to increase in speed. Apep is halfway dissolved into nothingness. "Yuni, I know you can do this. Don't forget, it was you who defeated me, and restored my balance. I can't think of anyone else that I would rather entrust with this task. You can do this Yuni. I believe in you."

Yuni sobs, "Apep, don't leave me…please."

"You know that I have no choice in the matter. I'm sorry Yuni. Promise me this, you will travel to the Temple of the Balance, and seek out the Will of Chaos, he shall grant you the powers of a Lord of Chaos, but be warned, you will first be tested, but as long as your heart stays true, and your mind strong, you will succeed, and become the next Lord of Chaos."

Yuni gulps and nods slowly. "Apep…I can't lose you again."

Apep is almost completely gone. "I'm so sorry Yuni. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when your parents disappeared. I'm sorry that I tried to steal your soul. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you fight the Disciples of Darkness. I'm sorry that I can't stay to help you any further. This is it Yuni. This is goodbye."

Yuni shouts, "No!"

The last of Apep's body turns into light and dark energy and flies away. A disembodied voice says, "I'm sorry Yuni. Farewell, my friend. May Chaos be with you, always." And Apep is gone.

Yuni falls down to the ground. It is as if he is out of tears to cry. He mutters under his breath, "Apep…"

Konton walks over towards Yuni. He says, "Well, wasn't that such a sad sight. I'm so sorry for your loss Yuni."

Yuni looks up at Konton, his face boiling with rage. He says with supreme anger, "I will destroy you."

Konton places his hand next to his ear and says, "What's that, I couldn't hear you?" Yuni begins to repeat himself, but louder, when Konton says, "You know what, never mind. I don't care. I'll be waiting for you at my throne in the Temple of Eternity. If you want to unleash your rage, I'll see you there." Konton begins to disappear in a flash of black and white.

Yuni shouts in rage, "I'll kill you!"


	7. Episode 55: Trials Part 1

Episode 55: Trials Part 1

Yuni is lying on the ground of a cave in the Realm of Chaos, sleeping. He begins to toss and turn. The scene changes to show the dream that he's having. Yuni is witnessing Apep's final moments over again, Konton is ordering the Chaos Deity to attack Apep. Yuni shouts out, "No, Apep!" He begins to reach out towards Apep. But suddenly freezes in place. He thinks, _No! I can't move!_

The attack is fired at Apep. Yuni makes grunting noises, as if making an effort to move, but he stands completely frozen. Apep is hit by the attack and is sent flying backwards. He slowly dematerializes away. Yuni thinks, _Apep is gone, and it's all my fault. I should have been the one dueling, not him. _Yuni manages to move again and looks towards Konton. Yuni's face becomes covered in rage. He thinks, _No, this is your fault! _He shouts aloud, "You destroyed Apep! This is all your fault!"

Konton smiles wickedly, as if to say, "What are you going to do about it?" but he says nothing aloud. Konton then raises his arm and beckons Yuni to come closer.

Yuni takes several steps. He says, "You will pay for what you've done!" Konton still says nothing.

An small apparition of the Chaos Emperor Dragon appears next to Yuni. It says, "Destroy him, you know that you want to. Justice must be served." Yuni clenches his fists in anger.

Another apparition appears, this one is the Black Luster Soldier. It says, "No Yuni! You must not give into your anger. You must remain a servant to the balance."

Chaos Emperor Dragon insists, "No, he's the reason Apep is gone, you must have your revenge."

All this time Konton is still standing exactly where he was, still beckoning to Yuni, with the same, sadistic smile.

Black Luster Soldier tries to convince, "Vengeance is not the answer, it will not bring back Apep."

Yuni looks down, clenches his fists, and closes his eyes. After a few moments he says under his breath, "No, I need this." He suddenly looks up towards the sky and screams with rage. He charges at Konton and leaps at him. Just as Yuni is about to make contact, the scene shifts. There is a dark figure, cloaked by shadows, sitting on a throne. The figure wears a black cloak, and has glowing purple eyes. Standing behind the dark figure is the Chaos Emperor Dragon. The scene is still in the Realm of Chaos, but it is nighttime. The Chaos Emperor Dragon says, "The new Age of Darkness is upon us!"

The figure says, "Indeed it is."

The Chaos Emperor Dragon roars, "All hail Dark Lord Yuni!"

The shadows break on the figure to reveal it to be Yuni sitting on the throne, but not the Yuni we know. He has a pail, grey face, and has look of pure evil.

Yuni bolts awake. He's panting and in a cold sweat. He thinks with despair, _Oh Apep, I could really use you now right now. I need guidance. _Yuni looks out the entrance to the cave, as if trying to judge the time. He thinks with aggravation, _It's impossible to judge time in this stupid place! How am I supposed to know if I got a full night's rest. _He sighs. _Oh well, guess I might as well get moving now. I'm not that far Temple of Balance anymore. _Yuni gets up and walks out of the cave.

* * *

It is an unknown amount of time later. Yuni is taking his final steps towards a massive temple complex. Its architecture is reminiscent of ancient Greek or Roman styles, with massive columns and a triangular roof. Yuni steps up to the first of many steps leading to the inside. He takes a deep breath. He says aloud, "Look out destiny, here comes Yuni." Yuni walks up the steps. He makes to the top and stops for a moment to allow himself a breath. He steps in. Inside, the temple is dark and shadowy. Almost nothing can be seen. Yuni gulps. He projects his voice, "Um…hello? I'm here to see the Will of Chaos."

Very quickly, there is a slithering motion to the right of Yuni. Yuni quickly turns to try to see the source, but is too late. He says, "Well…um…if no one's here, then I'll just be going. I'll come back at a better time." Yuni lets out a sigh of relief and turns around to walk out. Suddenly a shadowy serpent slithers in front of Yuni, who jumps back the moment he sees it.

A loud voice emanates from the shadows, "So, you have finally arrived." It is the same voice that has been speaking to Yuni in dreams, the voice of the Will of Chaos.

Yuni gulps and turns around, towards the source of the voice. He says nervously, "Yes…I am Yuni Oha. I have come to become the next Lord of Chaos."

"I know why you are here." In the back of the room, there is another slithering motion. Slowly, the figure that caused it slowly rises into the air. Its features are revealed by the twilight shining in from outside. It is a massive serpentine dragon, colored gold. It looks like an Egyptian hieroglyph of a dragon come to life. It has no legs, two arms, and its head has many red and blue frills and projections adorning it. On its chest is a yin-yang emblem. Like many other things relating to Chaos, one of its eyes is gold, and the other is dark purple. The serpent speaks, but instead of physically speaking, its voice is projected, "I am Apophis, the Will of Chaos!"

Yuni, seeming to forget his nervousness, exclaims, "Wait a second, your name is Apophis? That was…" He trails off at the encounter of the painful memories.

Apophis says, "Yes, the previous Lord of Chaos took my name as his honorary title." Yuni flinches upon hearing Apep referred to as the _previous_ Lord of Chaos.

Yuni takes a deep breath and asserts, "Alright, I've had many dreams where you have spoken to me. Every time I ask you why, but you never answer. So, now that we're face-to-face, why do you always come to me?"

Apophis muses, "You are very assertive, for a mortal. Yes, I have come to you in your dreams, but I think you know why by now. You are the Heir of Yugoha, you are to be the next Lord of Chaos. That is why I come to you."

Yuni says, mostly to himself, "I guess I was just hoping that you'd be able to tell me more than that."

"Anything more than that is up to you to find out on your own."

Yuni nods. He looks up, into the eyes of Apophis and says sternly, "I ready to face my destiny. Make me the next Lord of Chaos."

Apophis floats toward Yuni and swirls around him, creating a loose coil. He looks Yuni eye-to-eye, mere inches away from his face. He says, "One does not just become a Lord of Chaos! You must first pass three trials!"

Yuni, not flinching at all from Apophis' sudden approach, says, "If that is what I must do, then I will. I am ready for anything that you might throw at me. Bring on the trials!"

Apophis returns to his original position and says, "Only the trials will tell if you are truly ready. Let the trials will begin." Apophis opens his mouth, and breathes a black and white fire. The fire begins to swirl in a vortex around Yuni. Yuni hesitantly reaches towards the fire, to find that it is not hot. The fire closes in on Yuni, and suddenly the scene around him changes. He is standing in the center of a Roman style coliseum. Yuni looks around in confusion. The projected voice of Apophis says, "I call upon the power if the Chaos Guardian (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/ATK 1000/DEF 0)!" In front of Yuni, a massive hulking monster appears. It wears black and white armor and holds a sword of light, and a shield of darkness. Apophis explains, "The Chaos Guardian was one of the first monsters that the first Lord of Chaos fought when stranded in the Realm of Chaos. Let's see how you do against it."

Yuni smiles and nods. He says, "Alright, I get it." He flips open his deck box on his hip, and pulls out a card, which he holds up to the sky. "I summon Cyber-Technokinetic (Light/Level 4/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 200)! Go my monster, attack Chaos Guardian!" Yuni's monster uses its powers to assemble a laser cannon and fires it at the opposing monster, destroying it. Yuni cheers, "Alright! Is that all you got? I shouldn't have been worrying about this at all!"

Suddenly there is a pulse of black and white, and the Chaos Guardian is back. It grows bigger (ATK: 2000). Yuni doesn't notice, and the monster slashes its sword, which sends a beam of energy at Yuni's monster, destroying it. The attack continues onto to Yuni, who notices just in time to dodge out of the way.

Yuni demands, "Hey, what gives, I destroyed that monster already! Fine, I'll just do it again!" He pulls another card out of his deck case. "I call upon the power of the Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)! Attack now, Cyber Magic Attack!" Yuni's monster releases its magical blast, and once again, destroys the monster. Yuni shouts, "You see Apophis, anything that you throw at me, I can take! Might as well just proclaim me the next Lord of Chaos now!" But as he's speaking, the monster revives itself once more, and then grows even bigger (ATK: 4000). It launches its attack. Yuni, noticing this time, commands, "Cyber-Tech Magician, out of the way!" Both Yuni and his monster dodge and avoid the attack. Yuni thinks out loud, "Okay, so you can't be destroyed by battle. I get it. Well, how about this!" He pulls out another card. "I activate the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Destruction, in order to destroy Chaos Guardian with an effect!" Cyber-Tech Magician wields the spellbook and casts a spell. Chaos Guardian is hit by a massive blast of energy, and destroyed. Yuni says, "Bet you didn't expect me to catch on that fast." But once more, the monster returns, and yet again, it grows bigger (ATK: 8000). At this point, it is incredibly huge. Yuni sighs. He thinks, _Shoot! I thought that that would work for sure! Hmm…maybe I'm going about this wrong. Maybe I can't destroy it all! _

The Chaos Guardian raises its blade for another attack. Yuni whips a new card out and declares, "I activate Dimensional Prison! With this card I can banish any attacking monster!" In front of Cyber-Tech Magician, a giant vortex opens up and swallows the attack. The vortex then sucks the monster in. Yuni waits several moments, but the monster doesn't come back. After feeling certain that it won't, he says, "How about that Apophis!? Did I pass your test!?"

After a few moments, Apophis says, "The first trial has been completed. Barely, but completed." The scenery around Yuni begins to warp and change, until he is standing back in the temple. Apophis says, "You may have succeeded, but know this, had the Chaos Guardian reached 16000 attack points, you would have failed the trial."

Yuni says, "Well I passed, isn't that all that matters?"

Apophis says sternly, "If you wish to become a Lord of Chaos, it is best that you lose your attitude. And just because you did not fail, does not mean you have passed. Your total performance across all three trials will be evaluated at their completion."

Yuni nods. "Alright then, what's the next trial?"

Apophis says, "For the second trial, you shall be placed in a random area of the Realm of Chaos. It will be your job to retrieve for me the True Treasure of Chaos. This trial dates back to the first Lord of Chaos, who in his journey to defeat the Chaos Emperor Dragon, had to complete this task in order to gain the trust of the Black Luster Soldier. However, the first Lord of Chaos had the aid of Black Luster Soldier in his search, and most who come here to take the trials already have some sort of command over Chaos powers, so you will be given a rudimental set to assist you in your trial. These powers will be extremely basic in comparison to the powers that you will be granted, assuming you pass all three trials. A word of warning; part of the trial is also to see how efficiently you use your Chaos powers. Do you except the challenge?"

Yuni smiles and nods. "Of course I except. Let's do this."

"Let us begin." Once more, Apophis breathes its flames, and Yuni is transported elsewhere.

Yuni is now in a nondescript area of the Realm of Chaos. The only noticeable landmark is the Chaos Range, the mountains where the Temples of Balance and Eternity are located, which appears not to be too far away.

The voice of Apophis declares, "Let the second trial begin."

Yuni takes a few moments to look around. He says to himself, "Well isn't this just great? There's nothing here! How am I supposed to find a treasure with out any sort of map or something?" He takes a few moments to consider his options. He smiles and says, "However, I've always wanted to try this trick out." Yuni holds the palm of his hand face up, and looks like he is intensely focusing on his palm. After several moments, a small, dim, black and white fireball appears above his palm. "Sweet!" The fire quickly flickers out. "I guess that I'll need to keep more focus, at least until I get some more practice." Yuni looks out towards the horizon and sighs. "I guess that I should get going now." He sighs again and starts to walk away.

* * *

Some time later, Yuni is trekking through the wastelands of the Realm of Chaos. He stops for a breather and sighs once more. He says to himself, "This is impossible, I have no clue where this treasure is located. I don't know what to do!" Yuni walks several steps to his left and sits down on a boulder. He looks stressed out. He thinks, _I'm sorry Apep. I've failed you. There's no way I can complete this trial. I'm no Lord of Chaos. _He then says aloud, "Why'd you have to go away Apep? Why?"

Suddenly, a mischievous voice answer, "That would be because of me."

Yuni looks up, and to his surprise, standing before him, not even ten feet away is Konton. Rage suddenly overcomes Yuni. He shouts, "You! How dare you show your face near me!?"

Konton chuckles malevolently. He says playfully, "What are you going to do about it?"

Yuni starts to say, "I'm going to…" he hesitates, "I'm going to destroy you!" Yuni holds out both hands and black and white fireballs ignite in each. The fires suddenly start to burn hotter and brighter and turn completely black.

Konton smiles again. He claps whimsically and says, "Oh, so pretty. Can you pull a rabbit out of your hat next?" Yuni roars with anger and throws both fireballs at Konton, who simply flicks his hand and they disappear. He smiles once more, and then turns around and runs away.

Yuni demands, "Get back here!" Yuni runs off in pursuit. "You won't get away from me! You will pay for what you have done!" Yuni thinks, _Alright, what Chaos power could I use to help me? _He experiences a quick flashback of the night before his duel with Apep at the Duel Sanctuary finals. In it, he sees Apep's servants, Lux and Nox, and how they used their Chaos powers to make a rope-like projection to capture the ninja duelist, Sasuke. Yuni thinks, _That's it! _He focuses and raises his arms. Two shadow projections leave his hands and stretch towards Konton. Konton immediately turns around and flicks the projection away.

Konton taunts, "Is that all you have? Ha! Didn't Apep tell you? I am one of the strongest masters of Chaos ever! Then add my extra powers, ha! Your puny powers can't beat me!" He pauses a moment, and then says, "You'll never avenge Apep like that!"

Yuni says in anger, "I'm sick of you!" He closes his eyes. Dark purple energy begins to swirl around him. He opens his eyes again, and they're glowing red. Yuni roars with rage. He then yells, "You're doomed!" A massive surge of black and dark purple energy fly out Yuni and head straight at Konton.

Konton looks behind him and upon seeing Yuni's attack, his eyes grow wide in shock. He mutters nervously, "Mommy…" The energy hits him and knocks him to the floor. He is then pinned down by the energy.

Yuni catches up with him and stands over him. He says, "You have put me through so much! It all ends here!" Yuni creates a massive black fireball and prepares to throw it at Konton, who looks extremely nervous. Yuni shouts, "Goodbye!"

Just as he's about to unleash the fire, a voice shouts out, "Yuni, no!"

Yuni instantly cancels the fireball. He looks around him frantically. Finally he questions cautiously, "Apep?"

In front of Yuni, a spiritual manifestation of Apep appears. He says, "Do not attack with your rage Yuni."

The dark energy around Yuni ceases. He says, "No, this is impossible."

The spirit says, "Obviously not, since I'm here."

Yuni shakes his head. "No it's not. I just had a traumatic experience, and now I'm under the stress of these trials. You must be some sort of hallucination."

The spirit says, "That is your decision to make. I am as real as you believe me to be. Let go of your anger Yuni. Vengeance is never the solution. Trust me, I don't want you to defeat Konton purely to avenge me."

Yuni throws his hands into the air. He says, "Why should I listen to you!? Your just my subconscious projected into a hallucinated image."

"Don't you think that your subconscious would know me well enough to know what I would want?"

Yuni puts his hands to his forehead and groans with frustration. He says, "I don't know! I just don't know!" He starts to cry. "I'm under so much pressure right now. I don't know what to do."

The spirit nods and says, "All I can't help you with your trials, that is up to you, but I can advise you on this, defeating Konton using darkness will only lead to even more darkness and disbalance."

Yuni has a quick flashback to his earlier dream, where he was sitting on the throne.

"The Dark Path is not one easily recovered from."

Yuni beckons to Konton, still lying helpless on the ground, and asks, "What do I do about him?"

"Let him go, this is not the time or place to stop him."

Yuni sighs and turns towards Konton. With a wave of his hand, the energy binding him disappears. Yuni starts to say, "Thanks, I needed…" He trails off he realizes that the spirit is gone. He mutters to himself, "I guess the hallucination must also have been anger induced as well." he turns back to Konton who is standing motionlessly. Yuni asks, "What, are you going to mock me for being weak now?"

Konton asks, "Why did you not attack me?"

Yuni thinks, _That entire conversation must have happened in my mind. _He says aloud, "This is neither the time nor the place to stop you. It would not serve the Balance, only serve to destroy it. You can go now, I'll see you when I'm a full fledged Lord of Chaos, and a guardian of the Balance."

Konton smiles and vanishes into nothing. Yuni looks surprised, as Konton normally appears and disappears in a flash of shadows. The voice of Apophis sounds, "You have completed the second trial." Yuni is returned to the Temple of the Balance.

Yuni looks even more confused. He asks, "What do you mean? I didn't find any treasure."

Apophis says, "As a matter of fact, you have found the greatest treasure of all. You have defeated your inner darkness and found Balance."

Yuni says, "I don't get it."

"What is a treasure, other then something of a great beauty? And what can be more beautiful than the purity and perfection of the balance?"

Yuni nods in understanding. He asks, "What about Konton, what was up with him?"

"The second trial is custom designed for the one being tested. You were put in a situation that would bring out the darkness within you, and you defeated it. You discovered the treasure of the Balance. Now tell me, are you ready for the third trial?"

Yuni smiles. "Of course I'm ready. What do I have to do?"

"For the third trial, you must face me in a duel."

Yuni smirks. "In that case, all I have to say is duel on!"


	8. Episode 56: Trials Part 2

Episode 56: Trials Part 2

Yuni is standing before the Will of Chaos, Apophis. He has just accepted the third trial, which was a duel with Apophis. Apophis declares, "The third trial is meant to replicate the first Lord of Chaos' final step towards becoming a master of Chaos, his duel with the Chaos Emperor Dragon. Now, of course, the Chaos Emperor Dragon, and the Deck of Chaos which he used are both unavailable for a duel, so you will duel me instead. However, do not feel relieved, for I am nearly as great of a challenge."

Yuni grins. He says, "I may not have been so good at the other stuff, but dueling is my specialty. I won't be easy either."

Apophis declares, "Then let the third trial begin!" The surroundings begin to swirl and distort. When everything becomes clear again, Yuni and Apophis are on the roof of the Temple of Balance, where there is a duel field. Apophis roars, and in a flash of black and white, a deck appears floating above his wrist. He says, "This duel shall now begin!"

Yuni activates his Duel Gauntlet. The Duel Computer says, "Duel now initiating. Yuni Oha vs. The Will of Chaos, Apophis. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Apophis says, "In the original duel, the first Lord of Chaos took the first move, and so shall you."

Yuni smiles. "Don't mind if I do!" He draws and shouts, "Duel on! I activate Cyber-Tech Production line! This card allows me to special summon a level six or lower Cyber-Tech monster from my hand, since I control no monsters! I call upon Cyber-Tech Dragoon (Fire/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)! Then, since I special summoned it, Dragoon adds a Polymerization to my hand from my deck. Then I'll activate it in order to fuse Cyber-Tech Dragoon with the Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend in my hand in order to summon Cyber-Tech Necro Dragon (Dark/Level 9/Dragon/Fusion/ATK 3000/DEF 0)!" Yuni's new monster is the Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend riding on top of the Cyber-Tech Dragoon; however, the dragon now appears undead. Where it used to have scales showing, is now mostly bones and a little rotting flesh. "Now that that's out of the way, I'll end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Apophis draws. He says, "Intriguing, the first Lord of Chaos also began his first turn with a Fusion Summon. I will start my turn strong as well. I summon Chaotic Usurper Set (Light/Level 4/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1500)!" The monster wears Egyptian style robes and adornments. Instead of a human head, it has the head of jackal. He holds a golden scepter. "When I summon a Light attribute Chaotic monster, I'm allowed to special summon my Chaotic Queen Eris (Dark/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1000/DEF 2000) in defense mode." The next monster is a girl wearing Greek-style robes and with bird-like wings on her back. She holds a golden apple in her hand. "Now, since I control both a Light and Dark attribute monster, I can activate Set's effect, which allows him destroy a monster you control." Set raises his scepter and fires a beam of energy at Yuni's monster, destroying it. "Now the effect of Eris activates, whenever a monster is destroyed, she can inflict 700 points of damage." A beam of darkness fires from Eris' apple and hits Yuni (Yuni's LP: 3300). "Since Set cannot attack the turn he uses his effect, I shall end my turn."

Yuni says, "Actually, not yet. You see, if you destroy my Necro Dragon by card effect, it revives itself during the End Phase!" Yuni monster rises from the grave. "Now your turn is over (Apophis' hand: 4)." Yuni draws to begin his turn. "I equip my Cyber-Tech Necro Dragon with Cyber-Tech Dual Weapon!" The Skull Archfiend riding the dragon now wields two slim sabers made of energy. Yuni continues, "This card reduces my monsters attack by 700, but it allows it to attack twice in one turn (ATK: 2300)! Now, unleash your first attack against Chaotic Queen Eris!" Yuni's monster flies over Apophis' monster and the dragon unleashes a breathe of noxious fumes, destroying it. As soon as the first monster is destroyed, Yuni commands, "Attack once more, destroy Chaotic Usurper Set!" The monster attacks again and destroys the other monster (Apophis' LP: 3600). He looks towards Apophis and smiles. He says, "It looks like I'm not dueling out of my league after all (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Apophis draws. He says, "You have merely defeated my first wave of monsters. Each wave will get stronger, and stronger. Just watch. By banishing the Dark type Eris in my grave, I can special summon Chaotic Destroyer Angra Mainyu (Light/Level 6/Winged-Beast/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1700)." The monster is half-bird, half-man. It is draped in ancient robes, and looks dangerous. "Then, by banishing the Light attribute Set, I can special summon Chaotic Devourer Whiro (Dark/Level 6/Zombie/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)." This monster is a shadowy, monstrous creature that appears to be undead. "Since I control both a Light and a Dark attribute monster, I can activate the effect of Whiro, and banish a monster you control. Not only that, but Whiro devours the soul of the monster and grows stronger." Shadowy tendrils reach out from Whiro and wrap around Cyber-Tech Necro Soldier. Yuni's monster is pulled in towards Apophis' and is absorbed into it. Upon full absorbing the monster, Whiro grows bigger (ATK: 2500).

Yuni states, "Oh no, since you banished my monster, its effect won't bring it back!"

Apophis responds, "Exactly my goal. Whiro may not be able to attack the turn he uses his effect, but now that your monster is gone, my Angra Mainyu can attack you directly." Apophis' monster prepares to dive down at Yuni.

Yuni declares, "I activate the effect of Kuriborg in my hand! By discarding it, I can negate your direct attack!" Kuriborg appears in front of Yuni and blocks the attack.

Apophis says, "Very well. However, you should know, if Angra Mainyu declares an attack while I control a Dark attribute monster, it inflicts 500 points of damage to you." Apophis' monster fires a volley of sharp feathers from one of its wings at Yuni (Yuni's LP: 2800). "Now I'll set a card and end my turn (Apophis' hand: 3)."

Yuni draws. He smiles upon seeing the card that he drew. "I banish Cyber-Tech Skull Archfiend from my grave in order to special summon Cyber-Tech Component (Earth/Level 2/Machine/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 900) from my hand. Cyber-Tech Component can count as two tributes for the tribute summon of a Cyber-Tech monster, such as my Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)! That doesn't conclude my turn though, because since I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, I can special summon Cyber-Tech Apprentice from my hand (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1700)! Cyber-Tech Apprentice helps to power up her teachers, and gives 500 attack to all Cyber-Tech Magician monsters I control (ATK: 3000). Then I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Drawing! Since I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, I can draw two cards, but that's not all! I get to draw an additional card for every Spellcaster monster I control that isn't a Cyber-Tech Magician, so I can draw three cards!" Yuni swipes three cards off the top of his deck. I'll keep things rolling by equipping the Cyber-Tech Apprentice with Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Mastery!" Cyber-Tech Apprentice begins to study her new spellbook. Yuni says, "Now Cyber-Tech Magician, destroy Chaotic Devourer Whiro, Cyber Magic Attack!" Yuni's magician launches a magical blast at his opponent's monster, and destroys it.

Apophis states, "When Whiro is destroyed by battle, I take no battle damage."

Yuni responds, "So be it. I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Apophis draws. He observes, "There is much fight in you. We might just make a Lord of Chaos out of you after all. But that, of course, depends on how you react to the remainder of the duel. I tribute my Chaotic Destroyer Angra Mainyu in order to special summon Chaotic Monster Typhon (Light/Level 7/Reptile/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2500)!" The monster has the torso of a human, but instead of a normal head, it has three serpentine dragon-like heads. Its lower body is that of a coiled snake. "Then, since I special summoned a Light attribute Chaotic monster, I can special summon Chaotic Archfiend Tau as well (Dark/Level 7/Fiend/ATK 2700/DEF 2100)!" The creature has human form, but appears to consist purely of shadows. Its face consists of a devilish grin, that glows red, and large, red eyes. Apophis continues, "Now that I control both of my mighty monsters, I have Chaotic Monster Typhon attack Cyber-Tech Apprentice!"

Yuni declares, "The effect of Spellbook of Mastery makes it so that as long as I control a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, I can negate the destruction of Cyber-Tech Apprentice!" Typhon lunges one if its heads at Yuni's monster, but a barrier appears around her and stops the attack.

Apophis states, "So be it, but you still take the damage (Yuni's LP: 2300). Now I believe that I'll simply set a card and end my turn (Apophis' hand: 2)."

Yuni draws. He says, "Now it's time for the best part of Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Mastery! Since I've had it equipped for an entire turn, while also controlling a Cyber-Tech Magician monster, I can upgrade Cyber-Tech Apprentice into her true form! I summon Cyber-Tech Magician Girl (Dark/Level 6/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 2100)! My new monster retains her effect of powering up all Cyber-Tech Magician monsters on the field, which now include her (ATK: 2500), but that's not all! She also now gains a 500 point bonus for every other Cyber-Tech Magician monster I control (ATK: 3000)! Now, Cyber-Tech Magician, attack Chaotic Monster Typhon, Cyber Magic Attack!" Yuni's monster unleashes its magical attack at Apophis'.

Apophis objects, "Do not get ahead of yourself, for as long as I control a Dark attribute monster, Typhon cannot be destroyed by battle!"

Yuni returns, "Then it's a good thing for me that my Cyber-Tech Magician has his ability! Go, Effect Sealing Magic!" Yuni's monster casts another spell and Apophis' monster loses all of its color. Yuni's original attack hits and destroys his opponent's (Apophis' LP: 3100) Yuni continues, "And don't stop there my magicians! Cyber-Tech Magician Girl, attack Chaotic Archfiend Tau, Advanced Cyber Burning Attack!" Yuni's second magician releases a burst of magical energy and sends it at Apophis' last monster, which is immediately destroyed (Apophis' LP: 2800).

Apophis says, "When Chaotic Archfiend Tau is sent to the grave, I can banish up to two Light and/or Dark monsters from my grave, besides him, in order to gain 500 life points for each one. I'll banish Chaotic Destroyer Angra Mainyu and Chaotic Devourer Whiro (Apophis' LP: 3800)."

Yuni says, "Now I'll just set a card, and be done with this turn (Yuni's hand: 1)."

Apophis pauses momentarily. He says, "I have been waiting until the appropriate time to fully test your abilities. That time has come now." Apophis holds his arm towards the sky and shouts, "Activate, Chaos Draw!" His hand glows with light and dark energy, and so does the top card of his deck. Apophis draws dramatically.

Yuni says in shock, "How can you perform a Chaos Draw!? I thought that only those selected by the Will of Chaos could!"

Apophis looks slightly confused. He says, "I _am _the Will of Chaos!"

Yuni suddenly realizes his mistake and says, somewhat embarrassed, "Oh, yeah… Carry on."

Apophis continues, "Now, by banishing both a Light and Dark monster in my graveyard, such as Tau and Typhon, I can summon myself, Chaotic Serpent Apophis - the Will of Chaos (Light/Level 9/Dragon/Effect/ATK ?/DEF ?)!" Apophis floats forward and takes the position of a monster on the field.

Yuni smirks and thinks, _I'm getting really tired of people summoning themselves. The next thing you know, I'm going to be drawing a Yuni card!_

Apophis resumes, "As long as I remain on the field, my attribute also counts as Dark."

Yuni says, "Been there, done that. How many of you Chaos monsters do that anyways?"

Apophis ignores him and says, "Also, my attack and defense become equal to the number of banished monsters times 1000. I have six monsters banished, and you have two, making a grand total of eight (ATK and DEF: 8000)! Now I activate my facedown card, Chaotic Initiative. This Continuous Trap card grants one Chaotic monster I control, such as myself, immunity to destruction by card effects. Also, I take no battle damage from battles involving a Chaotic monster I control. Now I attack your Cyber-Tech Magician Girl with Flames of Chaos!" Apophis breathes his black and white flames at Yuni's monster.

Yuni says, "I activate my facedown card, Cyber Damage Dampeners! This card reduces all damage I take this turn to zero, that is, as long as I control Cyber monster." The Flames of Chaos engulf Cyber-Tech Magician Girl and destroy her, but Yuni takes no damage.

Apophis says, "You may survive the turn, but your magician loses its attack bonus (ATK: 2500). Also on top of that, whenever I destroy a monster by battle, I banish it, meaning I gain another 1000 attack points (ATK: 9000). Without any Chaos powers, you have no hope of winning. You're playing out of your league. You might as well give up (Apophis' hand: 2)."

A look of determination crosses Yuni's face. He says, "You know what? I may not have your almighty power over Chaos. I may not be able to perform a Chaos Draw." Yuni draws dramatically. "I may not even be able to perform a Chaos Evolution. But you know what? That doesn't matter! I have spent my entire dueling career strengthening my deck and myself! I don't need any fancy Chaos tricks to win a duel! I just need a lot of skill, and maybe even a little bit of luck! Just watch me! My Cyber-Tech Magician has been on the field for three turns, so I can evolve it!" Cyber-Tech Magician begins to glow. Yuni chants, "Listen now to the chant I recite! Come forth and bring me victory in this fight! Cyber-Tech Magician evolve and show me your true might! I summon Temporax, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Time (Dark/Level 9/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 3100)!" Cyber-Tech Magician transforms into its ultimate form. "When I summon Temporax, his effect instantly negates the effect of one card on the field! I'll negate your effect, negating your ability to gain attack points (ATK: 0)."

Apophis says, "You may have weakened me, but thanks to Chaotic Initiative, you can't inflict any battle damage to me."

Yuni smiles and says, "I've considered that already. That's why I activate Temporax's second effect, which allows me to activate a Cyber-Tech Spellbook card straight from my deck! I activate the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Sealing! This spell card negates the effects of all face up spell and trap cards, and then, for every card negated, my monster gains 500 attack points (ATK: 4000)! Now Temporax, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Time, attack Chaotic Serpent Apophis - the Will of Chaos, Temporal Burst! Yuni's monster attacks with temporal energy and hits Apophis, who is forced back to his original position (Apophis' LP: 0).

Apophis regains his composure and declares, "Yuni Oha has passed the third trial!"

Yuni cheers, "Yeah!"

Apophis looks directly at Yuni and says, "While that duel was meant to gauge your skills as a duelist, it also told me something greater. Sometimes, the true character of someone only truly shows when they are in the heat of battle. Yuni Oha, you showed that character. Your speech at the end of the duel told me that not only that you would never give up, but that you have a determined fighting spirit. Even more than that, it showed that you were not trying to obtain the Chaos powers for selfish reasons, but because you truly wanted to help protect and serve the Balance. Your first two trials may not have gone off perfectly, but here you have shown me beyond a shadow of a doubt, you are a worthy Lord of Chaos. And so, by the powers invested in me by the Chaos Deity, should you chose to except the burden, I, Apophis, the Will of Chaos, declare you, Yuni Oha, the next Lord of Chaos."

Yuni nods his head. He says, "It would be both an honor and a blessing."

Apophis then declares, "I now declare you Lord Yuni, guardian of the Balance and Lord of Chaos! Furthermore, you must now take a new name, the name of a Chaos Lord. I declare your name to be Lord Ragnarok. It is entirely up to you whether or not to use this name." Yuni nods. Apophis continues, "Now I will bestow upon you the powers of Chaos. Do you accept my gift?"

Yuni nods again and says, "I am ready."

Apophis nods. He breathes a breath of black and white fire at Yuni. The fire circles around him and forms a vortex. At a moments notice, the fire begins to fly straight into Yuni's chest, right where his heart is. As he slowly absorbs the fire, Yuni is levitated into the air. He closes his eyes and balls his fists. An aura of gold and dark purple begins to emanate from him. On the back of his right hand, a glowing yin-yang appears. Yuni opens his eyes and beams of light shoot out of each eye, one gold and one dark purple. The beams cease, and Yuni's eye color has changed to match the color of the beams. The last of the fire is absorbed into Yuni, and he is gently lowered to the floor. His eyes return to their normal color, and the yin-yang ceases to glow, however an outline of it is left behind.

Apophis declares, "The person you once were is gone now. You have now been reborn as Ragnarok, the true Lord of Chaos!"


	9. Episode 57: Nightfall

Episode 57: Nightfall

Yuni is standing before Apophis, the Will of Chaos inside the Temple of the Balance. Yuni says, "So this is it then? It's time for me to face Konton?"

Apophis' voice projects, "Indeed it is. The fated duel of Light and Darkness is upon us. You must journey to the Temple of Eternity and face your greatest opponent yet."

Yuni holds up his fist in determination and says, "I'm ready. Konton will not-"

Yuni suddenly stops speaking, as if something is wrong. Apophis also looks concerned. Yuni asks, "Whoa, what was that…that feeling?"

Apophis says worriedly, "Darkness is upon us. Something is wrong, as a Lord of Chaos, you sensed it as well. Hurry, outside, now."

Yuni runs outside, followed by Apophis. Once they get outside, they realize what is wrong. It is dark, night has come to the Realm of Chaos. Apophis states morbidly, "Night has fallen upon the Realm of Chaos. Konton has tightened his dark grip. We must act now Lord Ragnarok, or the Realm of Chaos shall plunge into an eternal night."

Yuni shouts into the mountains, "Konton, you've gone to far! Before, this was personal, but now I fight for the good of the Balance! You will fall!" Yuni takes several steps forward. He says, mostly to himself, "This madness will not continue." He begins to walk down the steps of the temple.

Apophis says, "Do not leave yet, Lord Ragnarok."

Yuni turns towards Apophis and asks, "What is it? Am I forgetting something?"

Apophis says, "I have debated long and hard on this subject. As the Will of Chaos, I am not supposed to directly interfere with the flow of the Balance. I am supposed to allow what may happen to happen. The job of managing the balance is up entirely to the Chaos Trinity, that is why I did not act during the Chaos Wars. However, you are still young, and know next to nothing in the ways of Chaos."

Yuni says with anticipation, "Does that mean that you're going to help me?"

Apophis slowly nods. He says, "Yes, Konton has gone too far, and an end must be put to him. I will accompany and aid you in your fight against Konton."

Yuni cheers, "Yeah, that's great! With your help, Konton doesn't stand a chance."

Apophis instructs, "Now stand still." Yuni stiffens up. Apophis flies straight towards Yuni at high speeds.

Yuni flinches and shouts, "Whoa!" Just as Apophis s about to make contact with Yuni, he starts to disappear, head first, and, as he moves forward, the rest of his body. It looks as if he is flying into Yuni's chest. Once he is completely out of sight, Yuni comments, "That was strange."

Apophis' voice, coming from inside Yuni's head, says, _I have taken you on as a host body, for I am unable to leave the Temple of the Balance for extended periods of time without one. We shall travel together like this, and I can lend to you all of my knowledge and experience. If the need be, I can even exit your body, in order to help in other ways, but be weary, for I can only exist outside of your body for mere minutes. If I do not return to either your body, another host body, or this temple within that time, I will cease to exist._

Yuni responds by thinking, _Don't worry, I won't let that happen._

_ But know this, if it does happen, and I fade from existence, especially in this dark time, when the Chaos Deity has no control, this realm, and thus all others will fall into chaos, and by that, I mean the bad kind._

_ Well we better not let that happen then. _Yuni says aloud, "It's time to go. Your reign of terror is over Konton." Yuni sets off towards the tallest mountain.

* * *

Yuni is climbing on the face of a cliff. He is getting close to the top. He thinks, _Almost there. Beyond that point, is the Temple of Eternity. _He looks down and sees how high in the air he is. He realizes, _How strange, I've climbed all this way, and I'm only just beginning to feel tired._

Apophis states, _Now that you have access to the power of Chaos, you can draw upon its infinite energy. Your stamina has been increased ten fold._

Yuni grins, and then continues up. Slowly he makes it to the top. He climbs up onto the top of the cliff. He comes up in front of a large rocky outcropping. Apophis says, _You are now on the Plateau of Eternity, location of the Temple of Eternity. Look over these rocks, and you'll see it._

Yuni climbs up onto the rocks and looks over. Sure enough, a massive temple complex sits on the other side of the plateau, one that's ten times larger than the previous temple. However, Yuni gasps when getting a good view. Between him and the temple is a massive army of monsters. There are all kinds of monsters, of both the Light and Dark attributes. Examples of various groups of the monsters include, Chaos, Lightsworns, Dark Worlds, the Dark Counterparts, Lightrays, and many other miscellaneous monsters. Yuni says to himself, "Oh my…"

Across the plateau, Konton stands on the top of the stairs leading to the temple. He announces, "My loyal monster army, the time of reckoning is upon us! After five millennia of twilight, night has once again fallen on the Realm of Chaos! Together, we shall destroy all who oppose me…" He corrects himself, "Us, I mean all who oppose us!" The monster army cheers. Konton says, "Now, if I am not mistaken, we have an unwelcome guest here." He says in a kind voice, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Yuni Oha!" The entire army turns in Yuni's direction.

Yuni says quietly, "Oh no."

Konton says causally, as if it was nothing, "Destroy him."

The entire army charges towards Yuni. Apophis warns, _Ragnarok, we need to get into that temple! Nothing must stop you!_

Yuni says, "Alright, I guess that it's a fight then." Yuni flips open his deck case and prepares for battle. He pulls out three cards, and declares, "I summon Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100), Cyber-Tech Automaton (Water/Level 4/Machine/Normal/ATK 2000/DEF 0), and Cyber-Tech Enforcer (Dark/Level 8/ATK 2600/DEF 2000)!" Yuni's three monsters appear in front of him. The first wave of Konton's army reaches Yuni, which happens to be a Dark Grepher (Dark/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600) and a Lightray Grepher (Light/Level 4/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600). Yuni commands, "Cyber-Tech Magician, Cyber Magic Attack on the Light one! Cyber-Tech Enforcer, Cyber Bludgeon on the Dark one!" Yuni's monsters both launch their attacks, but the two Grephers dodge out of the way of both.

The two monsters make it around Yuni's monsters and charge in at Yuni. Apophis warns, _Quickly Ragnarok, use your Chaos powers!_

Yuni aims each of his palms towards one of the monsters and fires a beam of shadows at the Light one, and a beam of light at the Dark one, destroying them both.

Apophis says, _See, you no longer need to rely solely on your monsters. Speaking of that, create a pulse of energy…now!_

Yuni charges momentarily, and then unleashes a massive pulse of light and darkness that destroys several monsters that have begun to surround him. Yuni sees a Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (Dark/Level 5/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 1400) and Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon (Light/Level 6/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2000/DEF 1600) heading at him next. Yuni commands, "Attack once more Cyber-Tech Magician and Enforcer!" Both monsters launch their attacks and hit their targets, destroying them. However, Gragonith had let loose an attack before being destroyed, and its heading straight at Yuni, giving him almost no time to react to it. Just as its about to hit him, his Cyber-Tech Automaton moves in front of him and blocks the attack. Automaton is destroyed in the process. Yuni shouts out in despair, "No!"

Apophis says sternly, _Stay focused! Your monster sacrificed itself to protect you! It knows what is important! Get to the temple!_

Yuni regains his composure and continues to battle monsters. The following scene is fast-paced, and in it he destroys many monsters using a combination of his monsters and Chaos powers. Eventually, his Cyber-Tech Enforcer falls to the combined attack of a Lightray Diabolos (Light/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000) and Dark Armed Dragon (Dark/Level 7/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 1000).

After that happens Yuni shouts, "Enough of this!" He pulls out a card from his deck and declares, "I activate the Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Destruction!" Cyber-Tech Magician looks at Yuni and nods with understanding. As if by magic, a spellbook appears in its hand. Its floats up into the air, high above all of Konton's army and recites the spell. An incredible blast of magic surges the monster and separates into thousands of spears of light. A maelstrom of these spears rain destruction upon Konton's army, destroying every single monster. Cyber-Tech Magician returns to Yuni's side. Yuni looks up at it and nods in approval. He says, "Good job my old friend." The magician nods back.

Yuni shouts out, "Looks like your army wasn't enough to stop me Konton! I'm coming for you next! You can't hide any longer!"

As Yuni is shouting, the Chaos Emperor Dragon appears behind him, and readies an attack. Apophis warns, _Yuni, behind you!_

Yuni turns around in shock, and starts to jump out of the way, but its too late, the attack is already heading towards him, leaving no time to dodge. In the last second before hitting Yuni, the Cyber-Tech Magician moves into the path of the attack and is destroyed.

The Chaos Emperor Dragon approaches Yuni. It says, "You're all alone now mortal! I will enjoy destroying you!" Yuni starts to reach for his deck box, but the Chaos Emperor Dragon launches a weak, but quick attack, hitting the deck box and launching it off of Yuni's hip. He says, "Na, ah, ah! This is you and me!" The dragon begins to charge for another, more powerful attack.

Yuni projects a shield of Chaos energy around him and blocks the attack, but it puts an obvious strain on his energy.

The Chaos Emperor Dragon taunts, "Ha, you don't even know how to properly manage your energy! Meanwhile, I still have full energy!" He charges for another attack.

Yuni thinks, _No! I don't have enough in me for another shield!_

Suddenly a dark vortex opens up behind Chaos Emperor Dragon and begins to suck him in. He ceases his attack and focuses on escaping the pull of the void. He demands, "Who is doing this to me!"

Yuni thinks in agreement, _Who is?_

A voice declares, "I am!" Yuni looks towards the direction of the voice and sees the Chaos Sorcerer standing in a heroic pose on top of an outcropping.

Both Yuni and the Chaos Emperor Dragon say at the same time in shock, "Chaos Sorcerer!?"

The Chaos Emperor Dragon continues to be sucked into the void and demands, "What are you doing!? You are my loyal servant! A servant does not attack his master!"

Chaos Sorcerer says, "I no longer wish to serve the Darkness! I am working to restore the Balance!"

The Chaos Emperor Dragon is fully dragged into the vortex. As he disappears, he shouts, "You will pay for this!"

The Chaos Sorcerer jumps from its position and lands next to Yuni. Yuni turns to face and says awkwardly, "Well…thanks…um…I guess."

Chaos Sorcerer nods and says, "I'm sorry, this must be very strange. Allow me explain, my duel with Apep had me thinking. He reminded me about what happened last time I chose Darkness, and what my true duties are. If you don't mind, I would like to help you defeat Konton. It would be an honor. I could be of great assistance. Konton trusts me. Also, I know the layout of the temple. You'll get lost in it without a guide."

Yuni starts to nod. He thinks, _What do you think Apophis, should we trust him?_

Apophis responds, _It is hard to say one way or another. The Chaos Sorcerer has always been known to be a trickster and untrustworthy, but he has also been known to help the Balance at times. His original purpose was to help maintain it._

Yuni thinks, _I'm guessing that he wouldn't destroy his master, if he wasn't sincere. I say that we could use the help. _He says aloud, "If you want to help, you're welcome to. We can use all the help we could get."

Chaos Sorcerer bows and says, "Thank you, Lord Yuni. I shall serve you well."

Yuni says, "Now come on, the path to the temple is clear. Let's get in." Yuni first picks up his deck case, and then he and the Chaos Sorcerer run towards the entrance of the Temple of Eternity.

* * *

Some time later, Yuni and Chaos Sorcerer are walking through the elegant halls of the temple. The inside looks as if it was designed for giants. Everything is massively large and oversized. Yuni thinks, _This place seems to go on forever! How much longer until we make it to the throne room?_

Apophis responds, _The Temple of Eternity was built to the scale of the Chaos Deity. A short walk for him, would be quite long for you. However, we shouldn't be much longer now._

Before the two can proceed much further, a roar is heard. Out of the shadows of an adjacent corridor, a Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World (Dark/Level 8/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2700/DEF 1800) lunges at them. Yuni barely has any time to react. Chaos Sorcerer once again projects a vortex that swallows up the monster. Yuni, still recovering from the surprise attack says, "Wow, that's two times that you've saved me now. Thanks."

Chaos Sorcerer responds, "I'm just doing what I hope that you would do for me." He beckons forward, "Now come on, we're not that far from the throne room."

They continue to walk for several moments, when out of nowhere, a Judgment Dragon (Light/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2600) pounces onto Chaos Sorcerer, pinning him down with its paw. It looks straight down at Chaos Sorcerer and opens its mouth in order to start charging for an energy attack. Chaos Sorcerer looks completely shocked.

Yuni, noticing the attack on Chaos Sorcerer, "Oh no you don't!" He pulls out a card and says, "Cyber-Tech Magna Knight Ferros (Earth/Level 8/Rock/Effect/ATK 3500/DEF 3850), protect the Chaos Sorcerer! Attack with Magna Force Sword!" Yuni's magnetic warrior appears and slashes at the dragon, and destroys it.

Chaos Sorcerer slowly gets up and he brushes himself off. He asks in wonder, "Why…did you save me?"

Yuni smiles and says, "Why wouldn't I? We're partners in this venture. Besides, you've saved me twice now. The least I can do for you is save you."

Chaos Sorcerer smiles and says, "Wow, you really mean that." He thinks, _Maybe I should reconsider. _He looks towards Yuni and sighs in confusion. He says aloud, "Come, the throne room is just through here." He beckons Yuni forward.

Yuni, with his monster floating behind him, steps into the next room, followed by the Chaos Sorcerer. The group steps into the next room, which is completely dark. Yuni continues to walk for several steps into the dark, when the Chaos Sorcerer suddenly warns, "Yuni, stop where you are! Don't go any further!" Yuni stops in his tracks.

Yuni asks, "What!? What is it!?"

Light suddenly comes to the room. They are standing in a gigantic room with a massive vaulted ceiling. Yuni is standing in the center of a yin-yang, emblazed on the floor. On the far side of the room, there is a massive throne, were Konton is sitting. The throne is disproportionately huge compared to Konton. It is as if something the size of a mouse was sitting on an average sized chair, but Konton sits there, as if it was a perfect fit. Konton smiles sinisterly, and says, "So you have finally made it Yuni. I'm so glad to see you again. The same goes for you Apophis. I'm so sorry I have to do this."

Yuni questions, "Have to do what?"

Konton shouts, "Now Chaos Sorcerer!"

Chaos Sorcerer says under his breath, "I'm so sorry Yuni." He makes a motion with his hands, and barrier of light surrounds the yin-yang that Yuni's standing on.

Yuni looks at the Chaos Sorcerer in shock. He demands, "What are you doing!? I thought you decided to serve the Balance!" The Chaos Sorcerer looks ashamed.

Konton jumps off of his throne, and slowly floats towards the ground. Upon landing he says, "Oh, but he is. He's serving the new Balance. The one that I shall create once I rid the world of that pesky Will of Chaos."

Yuni looks at Chaos Sorcerer loathingly and says, "You double-crossing, no good, lowly, traitor. How could you do this to me!?"

Chaos Sorcerer says with remorse, "I had no choice, Konton made me."

Yuni responds, "There is always a choice."

Konton laughs and says, "Not in this case. And now that you have fallen for my trap, it's time to destroy Apophis once and for all." Konton casually strolls towards Yuni's prison. He says, "You've made a mistake Will of Chaos. You never should have left your temple. You might be untouchable there, but I rule here, and I know your one weakness." He turns to Chaos Sorcerer and commands, "Begin the spell."

Chaos Sorcerer nods and says with some remorse, "Yes, of course." He raises his arms and white energy is projected from them. The energy forms into a bright sphere around Yuni.

Konton then does the same, except with shadowy energy. A sphere if light is formed around the one of light. He then makes a motion with his hands, as if he was pulling two things apart. At his motion, the two spheres start to move in opposite directions. Yuni remains in the sphere of light, but as the one of darkness passes through him, Apophis is pulled out of his body and trapped in the dark sphere. At the end of the process, each is trapped in a different sphere, floating right next to each other.

Konton walks to Apophis' sphere and says, "So you are the high and mighty Will of Chaos. You have caused me so many problems. But now, you shall meet your destruction, and whither away to nothing without a host body." He suddenly turns enraged and shouts, "You will never interfere with my plans again!"

Apophis says, "You will never succeed in your quest of darkness. The Balance will always restore itself in the end."

Konton shakes his head and says, "Maybe it will. But, as I said earlier, with you out of the way, I will create a Balance. One that serves my needs." Konton walks back towards his throne.

Yuni turns towards Apophis and says, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have trusted Chaos Sorcerer. I walked us right into a trap."

Apophis says, "I was fooled as much as you were. No, this is my fault. I am one of the oldest beings in existence, and yet I couldn't see the looming trap. Do not blame yourself." Apophis suddenly begins to fade away. He says, "So it is happening. I have left the confines of my temple for too long."

Konton turns back towards the trapped two. He says, "Perfect. Soon all of my troubles will be gone." He looks at Yuni and commands, "Chaos Sorcerer, banish this thorn in my side."

Chaos Sorcerer, who has been standing motionless says, "Would I have been destroyed?"

Konton turns around and demands, "What!? What are you talking about!?"

"If Yuni hadn't destroyed the monster that attacked me, would it have destroyed me?"

Konton looks confused. He says, "It was a test. I needed to know if Yuni trusted you."

"So it would have destroyed me."

Konton says in rage, "That's not the point! You weren't destroyed! That's all that matters! Now do as I command! Destroy Yuni!"

Chaos Sorcerer looks towards the ground and stands still for several moments. He then says, "No…I will not follow you anymore…"

"What did you just say to me!?"

Chaos Sorcerer looks straight up at Konton and says, "I will no longer be your puppet! I will protect the true Balance!" Chaos Sorcerer projects a void that begins to suck in Konton.

Konton shouts, "No! You can't do this to me! I am the Lord of Chaos!"

Chaos Sorcerer releases Yuni and Apophis from their traps, Apophis flies back into Yuni, and Yuni says, "No, that would be me."

Konton says with extreme hatred, "You will all pay for this! You will suffer!" Konton is completely swallowed by the void.

Yuni walks over to the Chaos Sorcerer. He says, "Wow, why'd you do that?"

The Chaos Sorcerer sighs. He says, "I wasn't completely lying before, when I told you that what Apep said had an effect on me. I've been having second thoughts ever since that duel. I guess that Konton trying to destroy me like he did just pushed me over the edge."

The voice of Apophis says, "You made a wise choice. You have proven yourself a worthy Server of Chaos."

Suddenly, Chaos Sorcerer begins to glow. He becomes cloaked in a harsh light. Yuni asks, "What's happening!?" As suddenly as it appeared, the light goes away. Chaos Sorcerer's robes have changed from purple and black to white and light blue. There is now a glowing aura around him. He is now the Lightray Sorcerer.

He looks at himself and questions, "What happened to me?"

The voice of Apophis answers, "In showing your dedication to the Balance, your powers of Darkness have evolved into powers of Light. You now are better equipped to serve the Balance."

Chaos Sorcerer says in disbelief, "Wow, this is amazing. I feel so great!"

Yuni says, "Congratulations."

A clapping sound is heard. An ominous voice says, "Yes, congratulations. You have proved yourself unworthy of serving me."

Yuni looks in the direction of the throne and sees a shadowy figure sitting on it. Yuni says, "Konton."


	10. Episode 58: Fate of the Balance Part 1

Episode 58: The Fate of the Balance Part 1

Yuni and the Chaos Sorcerer, now in the form of Lightray Sorcerer, are staring in shock at Konton, who has just reappeared on his throne. Chaos Sorcerer says in disbelief, "How'd you escape from my banishment spell!?"

Yuni turns towards Chaos Sorcerer and accuses, "This isn't some sort of trick, is it?"

Chaos Sorcerer says frantically, "No, I swear! I banished him! I don't know how he escaped!"

Konton takes a more comfortable position on his oversized throne. He says casually, "Oh, don't blame the poor old Chaos Sorcerer. It wasn't his fault. A good Lord of Chaos always has a contingency plan. You merely banished my decoy." He instantly bolts upright and shouts an intense rage at Chaos Sorcerer, "You will suffer for crossing me!" He calms down once more and says, "But first I must deal with you Yuni. You think that you can just barge into the Realm of Chaos, and declare yourself a lord. Well let me tell you something, you can't, you just can't."

Yuni says skeptically, "But that's exactly what you did."

Konton stops and thinks for a moment. He then says, "Oh, so it is." His mood swings to anger, and he shouts, "Curse you and your logic Yuni Oha! Curse you!"

Yuni demands, "Why don't you just get down here and duel me!"

Konton, in a whimsical mood, says, "Oh Yuni, you always want to jump straight to business. Come on, let's catch up a little first. It's been a while. In fact, we've never even gotten a chance to just chat. So tell me, how's Apep doing?"

Yuni gets angry. He says with anger, "Don't you ever mention that name again!"

Konton claps and says, "Oh, yay! It looks like I hit a chord."

Yuni clenches his fists. Apophis asserts, "No Yuni! Do not allow him to antagonize you! You must remain calm and neutral! You can not fight Konton with anger inside!"

Yuni takes a deep breath and calms down.

Konton frowns. He says in disappointment, "Aww, you're no fun. I wanted to see some anger."

Yuni takes another breath and says sternly, "Enough of this foolishness, it's time to duel!"

Konton snaps his fingers, and a sloped platform of shadowy energy projects from his throne down to the floor. He moves onto and uses it as a slide to get to the floor. As he's sliding, he exclaims, "Wee!" As he gets up, and brushes himself off at the bottom, he says, "You really should try that sometime. It's quite exhilarating.."

Yuni appears unsure as of what to say. After a few awkward moments, he finally says, "So are we going to duel, or what?"

Konton says, "You don't want to talk, you don't want to have fun, is all you care about dueling? I should warn you, it's not healthy to be obsessed with something."

At this, Chaos Sorcerer dashes forward, grabs Konton, and lifts him up. He says, "Stop the games Konton! Take this seriously!"

Konton smiles. He lifts an arm and projects a beam of shadows that hits Chaos Sorcerer, and knocks him back. Upon being hit, he drops Konton, who lands on his feet, as if nothing has happened. Konton mocks, "You may have become the Lightray Sorcerer, but I sense the same darkness still within you." He brushes himself off. He continues, "But fine, I shall duel."

Yuni says, "It's about time. Duel on!" Yuni readies his Duel Gauntlet. Konton summons his using his Chaos powers.

The Duel Computer states, "Duel now initiating. Yuni Oha vs. Konton. Scanning decks…decks accepted. Commence dueling."

Konton states, "As the true Lord of Chaos here, I'll take the first move!" He draws. "I'll start things off by setting a monster in facedown defense mode. Along with that, I'll set another card and end my turn (Konton's hand: 4)."

Yuni draws. He states, "For all gloat about being the true Lord of Chaos, your first move was fairly mediocre. I'll just have to top that. I summon Cyber-Tech Seraphim (Light/Level 4/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 2000)!" Yuni's monster is an angelic being of light, that is also a cyborg. "Now Seraphim, attack Konton's facedown!"

Konton says, "Reveal facedown monster, Hidden Chaos (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000)!" The facedown card is partially pushed up by a monster hiding underneath it. The monster looks like it is made mostly of shadows, but it also has some veins of white running through it. It remains mostly concealed by the card over it. Konton explains, "When my Hidden Chaos monster is flipped, its effect activates, and I'm allowed to send both a Light and Dark monster from my deck to my grave. I'll send Chaos Necromancer and Chaos Command Magician." Once he selects the monsters to send, he continues, "And now, of course, your monster isn't strong enough to get past my monster's defenses, so you'll be taking some damage."

Yuni says, "Oh no I won't! When Cyber-Tech Seraphim attacks a defense position monster with a defense higher than its attack, Seraphim gains a 600 attack point bonus until the end of the damage step (ATK: 2300). Finish your attack!" Yuni's monster creates an elegant flash of light. When the flash subsides, Konton's monster is gone (Konton's LP: 3700) (ATK: 1700).

Konton says childishly, "Hey, my monster was in defense mode! You can't inflict any damage to me! You cheated!"

Yuni responds, "No I didn't. Cyber-Tech Seraphim also has a piercing effect, meaning you took damage anyways."

Konton complains, "No fair."

Yuni states, "Life's not fair. Get over it. I'll throw a card facedown and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 4)."

Konton swipes the top card off of his deck. He declares, "I activate my facedown card, Chaos Resurgence! This card allows me to banish one Light or Dark monster from my grave in order to summon a monster of the opposite attribute as the monster I banished. I'll banish Chaos Command Magician in order to summon Chaos Doom Soldier (Dark/Level 6/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2100)." Konton summons a demonic looking knight in dark armor and a sword and shield made of shadows. "Now Chaos Doom Soldier, destroy Yuni's monster." The dark knight raises its sword and charges at Cyber-Tech Seraphim.

Yuni counters, "I activate my facedown, Cyber Invulnerability! This card prevents my Cyber monsters from being destroyed by battle. Also, I take no battle damage."

Konton replies, "Then I'll just have to activate the effect of Doom Soldier! If you activate a spell or trap, I can send the top three cards of my deck to the grave in order to negate your effect!"

Yuni looks aggravated, but says nothing.

Konton continues, "Now finish your attack!" Chaos Doom Knight slashes through Cyber-Tech Seraphim (Yuni's LP: 3300). Konton looks contemplative. He wonders aloud, "Hmm…I wonder what I should do next. Maybe I should play the card in my hand…or maybe I should save it for later…what to do…what to do…"

Yuni, sounding aggravated, says, "Well why don't you just do _something_!"

Konton appears to have made up his mind. He says, "Alright, you've made up my mind. I'll play it. Thank you for your help. I activate Chaos Drive! This card allows me to send up to two cards from my deck to the grave, and than inflict 300 points of damage to you for each. I'll send Chaos-End Master and Sphere of Chaos. That means that you have 600 points of damage coming your way!" Two beams of energy, one light, and one dark, fire at Yuni (Yuni's LP: 2700).

Yuni flinches from the attack, but quickly rubs it off. He asserts, "Are you quite finished yet?"

Konton says wisely, "Patience, my dear Yuni, is a virtue." In sudden anger he shouts, "And I'm tired of waiting for you to learn it!" He calms back down and says, "But that's beside the point. I set another card and end my turn (Konton's hand: 3)."

Yuni says, "It's about time." He draws. He says with assertiveness, "I won't lose this duel! There's too much riding on it. I summon Cyber-Tech Shadow Engine (Dark/Level 4/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1250/DEF 0)!" Yuni summons a creature made of pure shadows, and covered with cybernetic implants.

Konton laughs, "Ha! What's that worthless thing supposed to do!?"

Yuni says, "Just watch and learn! You see, by sending the top card of my deck to the grave, I can double its attack strength until the end of your next turn!" The top card of Yuni's deck flies into his grave. After that, the previously tame shadow cyborg morphs into a lethal monstrous beast, with flaming shadow energy flaring from it (ATK: 2500).

Konton whistles out of impression.

Yuni continues, "Now my monster has enough power to surpass that of yours! Attack now Cyber-Tech Shadow Engine!" Tendrils of shadow energy reach from Yuni's monster to Konton's.

Konton says in a flash of anger, "How dare you attempt to destroy my monster! I won't allow this to pass! I activate Chaos Insurgence!" He calms down to explain, "This card stops all attacks against my Chaos monsters. And don't try to destroy them by card effects either, because my card protects from those as well. However, you do get to draw a card as compensation." Yuni draws a card, but looks discontent. Konton says, "Don't worry Yuni, it's not all _that_ bad. You still get to inflict battle damage to me."

Yuni continues to look upset. He objects, "No…I don't. The effect of my Shadow Engine prevents it from causing damage."

Konton laughs. He mocks, "Never mind then. It's bad. Too bad for poor, little Yuni."

Yuni says, "I end my turn (Yuni's hand: 5)."

Konton draws. He states, "I'm getting a very negative vibe from you Yuni. Are you a poor loser?"

Yuni returns, "I'm only upset because I'm losing to the likes of you."

"You should be honored. Not many get a chance to duel with a _real_ Lord of Chaos."

"I already have, and he was twice - no, he was ten times - the man and Lord of Chaos that you are."

Konton shrugs. "What can I say? We're all entitled to our own opinions." In hatred he says, "But yours is wrong!" He calms down in order to return attention to the duel. He says, "I think it's time to complete my set of toy soldiers. By banishing the Chaos Necromancer in my grave, I can special summon Chaos Destiny Soldier (Light/Level 6/Warrior/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 2100)." The light counterpart of Chaos Doom Soldier, seen in Konton's duel with Apep, appears on the field. Konton continues, "And now with my set complete, it's time for a trade-in. I Overlay my two monsters in order to build the Overlay Network! I Xyz summon Chaos Yin-Yang Dragon (Dark/Rank 6/Dragon/Xyz/ATK 2700/DEF 2500)!" The monster that emerges is a large European-style dragon with two heads. Its color scheme is split down the middle, half black, and half white. The head on the black side is white, and the head on the white side is black, giving a vague resemblance to a yin-yang. "Behold my mighty beast of Light and Darkness! My monster has two different effects, one for if I remove a Light attribute Overlay, and another if I remove a Dark Overlay. First I think I'll remove Chaos Destiny Soldier, and activate the Light effect, which grants 1000 life points!" The black head (on the white half) grabs an Overlay out of the air with its mouth and eats it. Then, from the white half, a light emanates (Konton's LP: 4700). "Now I'll activate the Dark effect and remove Chaos Doom Soldier. This effect increases my monster's attack 1000." The white head (on the black side) grabs the remaining Overlay Unit, and a shadowy aura surrounds the monster (ATK: 3700). "Now my monster, attack with Yin-Yang Stream!" Each head breaths a breathe of energy of its own color. The two bursts swirl around each other and hit Yuni's monster (Yuni's LP: 1500).

Yuni gets knocked back from the shockwave of the attack. He quickly recovers, and says, "Ha, is that all you got?"

"Far from it dear Yuni. I'm afraid that you don't have too much time left. You better savor it. But for now, I'll set a card, and I am done. Since my turn is over, my monster's attack returns to normal (ATK: 2700) (Konton's hand: 2)."

Yuni draws. He looks at the card, and sees it to be Cyber-Tech Magician. Yuni smirks. "Time for a comeback! I summon Cyber-Tech Caller (Light/Level 1/Machine/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 0)!" The monster a small robot. On its head is what looks like a radio transceiver. "True to its name, Cyber-Tech Caller calls forth one level one Cyber-Tech monster from my deck. I pull out Cyber-Tech Spirit (Dark/Level 1/Fiend/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 500)!" Radio waves are seen emanating from Yuni's monster. A new monster appears on the field. The monster is an impish creature, both in stature and looks. It is outfitted with cybernetic implants. "The effect of Caller cuts down its attack and defense to zero (ATK: 0) (DEF: 0), but that doesn't matter, because I'm going to tribute these two monsters in order to summon the Cyber-Tech Magician (Dark/Level 7/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!"

Konton complains, "There you go, cheating again! You've already Normal Summoned this turn!"

"True, I have, but the effect of Cyber-Tech Spirit allows me to conduct an extra summon, as long as it's a Tribute Summon. But that's not the end of things, take a close look at my magician."

Konton strains to look closely at the monster and realizes that sitting on its shoulders is a spiritual form of Cyber-Tech Spirit. Konton demands, "Hey, what's that monster doing!?"

"He's giving my magician a 500 point boost, since he was tributed in order to summon it (ATK: 3000)! Which means that my monster has enough strength to beat yours! Go, Cyber Magic Attack!" Yuni's monster unleashes its attack and destroys Konton's dragon (Konton's LP: 4400).

Konton says, "When my Yin-Yang Dragon is destroyed, I can send both a Light and a Dark monster from my deck to my grave! I'll send another copy of Doom Soldier and Destiny Soldier."

Yuni continues, "Now I'll set a card, and end my turn (Yuni's hand: 3)."

Konton grins devilishly. He says, "The time has come. Before I draw, I activate my facedown card, Chaotic Draw! Since I have at least one banished Light, and one banished Dark monster, I can draw two cards during this draw phase instead of one. Prepare, Yuni, witness the scope of my power! Go, Double Chaos Draw!" Konton holds his arm towards the sky, and it begins to glow with darkness. The top two cards of his deck also glow the same way. He draws both cards.

Yuni thinks in shock, _A Double Chaos Draw!?_

Apophis, as if to respond, states, _A fully realized Lord of Chaos can even perform two Chaos Draws at once, the Double Chaos Draw. It takes a true master of Chaos to perform one. Not even Apep could._

Konton laughs. He asks, "Do you still doubt my power!? I have just enacted one of the most advanced of all Chaos Techniques, and now, it shall be your downfall! I banish Chaos-End Master and Sphere of Chaos in order to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (Dark/Level 8/Dragon/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500), and Chaos Destiny Soldier and Chaos Doom Soldier to summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (Light/Level 8/Warrior/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)!" The two Envoys of Chaos appear onto the field.

Yuni says, "Why should I care. I'm no longer impressed by those monsters. I've beaten them both before."

Konton looks as if he's considering something. He says, "You're right. That's why I'm not going to use these monsters. I banish Hidden Chaos, along with a Light monster I sent to my grave earlier by the effect of Doom Soldier, and another Light and Dark monster I sent, in order to Chaos Evolve my monsters!" Black Luster Soldier becomes cloaked in light, while Chaos Emperor Dragon becomes cloaked in shadows. "I summon Chaos-Destiny Shining Soldier - Herald of Genesis (Light/Level 10/Warrior/Evolution/ATK 4000/DEF 3500) and Chaos-Doom Overlord Dragon - Herald of Apocalypse (Dark/Level 10/Dragon/Evolution/ATK 4000/DEF 3500)! The two mighty monsters are revealed. Black Luster Soldier is now wearing golden armor, with a white trim. His sword and shield are made out of pure light, and there are now two angel wings on its back. A golden aura glows around it. Contrasting it is Chaos Emperor Dragon. It is now a dark purple color with black trim. Its wings have taken on a demonic appearance. Much of its skin actually looks like bones, while its head appears to actually be a dragon skull that is surrounded by fire, which is black and dark red. Where it use to have hair, there is now the same dark fire. There is a shadow aura around it.

Yuni looks awestruck. Apophis warns, _Careful Lord Ragnarok! Those are some of the mightiest creatures to ever exist!_

Konton continues, "If you thought that these monsters were powerful before, just wait until you see them now! I activate the effect of my Herald of Apocalypse! It destroys all monsters that you control! Go, Chaos-Doom Apocalypse!" Chaos-Doom Overlord Dragon roars, and unleashes a massive firestorm that destroys Yuni's monster. "Now you have nothing to protect you from a direct attack from my other monster!"

Yuni says, "Not so fast! I activate Destruction Construction! I can only activate this card if you destroy all monsters I control, and you control at least two monsters! It allows me to summon three monsters from my grave in defense mode! I'll summon Cyber-Tech Magician, Cyber-Tech Seraphim, and Cyber-Tech Shadow Engine!"

Konton says un-phased, "Then it's a good thing that I have the effect of my Herald of Genesis! It is allowed to attack all monsters you control, once each! Go, Chaos-Destiny Genesis!" The monster raises its sword towards the heavens and fires a beam of light straight up. After traveling up, it arcs downwards and splits into three separate beams, that destroy each of Yuni's monsters. Yuni flinches at the attack. "Luckily for you, my dragon can't attack the same turn that it uses its effect. Now, at the end of the turn, I'll banish my second Chaos Destiny Soldier and Doom Soldier to stop the devolution of Herald of Genesis, and banish Chaos Yin-Yang Dragon, which when banished, counts as both a Light and a Dark monster, for my Herald of Apocalypse. Just try to stop my mighty monsters (Konton's hand: 2)."

Yuni draws. He says, "I'm not scared! In fact, I have just the solution! I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Revival! This card summons a Cyber-Tech Magician monster from my grave and equips to it. Come on back again Cyber-Tech Magician! Now for another spellbook! I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Time Travel! This card accelerates the turn count by two, meaning my monster has now been on the field for three turns! I evolve it!" Cyber-Tech Magician transforms into its evolved form. "I summon Temporax, the Cyber-Tech Magician of Time (Dark/Level 9/Spellcaster/Evolution/ATK 3500/DEF 3100)!"

Konton muses, "An impressive monster, but it can do nothing against my mighty Heralds."

"Maybe not yet, but that will change once I activate my monster's effect! I can activate a Cyber-Tech Spellbook card straight from my deck. I activate Cyber-Tech Spellbook of Banishment! This card banishes two monsters you control and inflicts 1000 points of damage! Your monsters are gone!" Temporax reads his spellbook and casts the spell. A giant vortex opens up behind Konton's monsters (Konton's LP: 3400).

Konton shouts, "No! Impossible!" He begins to sob.

Yuni asserts, "Yes! Possible! Now my monster is able to attack you directly! You're reign of darkness is over! Go, Temporal Burst!" Yuni's monster starts to attack, when suddenly a massive shadow appears on the field. It is the silhouette of the Supreme Chaos Deity - Ruler of Existence (Chaos/Level 12/Divine-Beast/Effect/ATK 5000/DEF 5000). Yuni shouts in surprise, "What!?" Yuni's monster stops its attack, as if it too is gawking at the behemoth of a monster that appeared.

Konton's sobbing turns into maniacal laughter. He says, "Your fate is now sealed!" He continues to laugh.


End file.
